The Harem
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: Iceland never asked for much. He was pretty content with his life other than the fact that he could never get a date. Being an awkward teenager makes that difficult and living with four gay guys doesn't help. Norway decides to help him out, but Iceland never asked for this either. Main: NorIce. Others: DenIce. FinIce. SuIce. SuFin. DenNor. BulRo. Little!Moldova. Nyotalia.
1. Chapter 1

The Harem

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

The cover image belongs to me! Yay! It was fun and funny to draw!

Collaboration between CuteArtsyDoll and WolfTooth.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Friday night. It was a Friday night and he was at home working on schoolwork. He was quite the exciting sixteen year old. Most guys his age went out with their girlfriends on Friday nights or hung out with their friends to wreck havoc on their town. Not Iceland though. No, he was stuck at home. He couldn't get a date, let alone a girlfriend, and all of his school friends were out with their girlfriends. He sighed as he tapped his pencil on the desk and gazed out the window at the setting sun. He thought about his best friend, Hong Kong, The two of them used to hang out every weekend, that was until he got a girlfriend. Now he doesn't even text him or hang out with him.<p>

Iceland crossed his arms and placed his head on his desk. He was about to doze off when a series of knocks came from his bedroom door. "Emil?" A voice asked, it was his older brother, Norway. "Emil are you awake?" Iceland sat up, "Yeah, you can come in. Door's unlocked." The doorknob turned and Norway stepped in, "Hey Emil. Just letting you know that Mathias and I are leaving for the evening."

Even his older brother could score a date, considering he was in a relationship with the Dane. "Have fun," Iceland uttered under his breath and flipped through his rejected textbook. Norway approached him and gingerly placed a concerned hand on his shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?" The teenager shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know. Everyone has somebody and here I am," he twisted around to face his brother, "single and lonely."

Norway pat Iceland's shoulder, "That's alright. You're young. You have plenty of time to go on dates." Iceland turned away, "Yeah, well it really sucks being the only one of my friends who doesn't have anything to do on a Friday night." Norway sighed, "That'll change Emil, you'll find someone. See you either later tonight or tomorrow." With that, Norway left the bedroom and the sulky teenager.

Strolling casually over to his cheerful boyfriend by the front door, he frowned slightly at the thought of Iceland's crestfallen face. He honestly felt sorry for his little brother. Admittedly, Iceland's appearance was charming and any women would fall for him. Those high school girls didn't know a handsome guy when they saw one. He could partially understand why Iceland had trouble with the women. Not that he was attracted to the opposite gender, but he had observed a lot in his life. He noticed that a lot of females go for the guys that treat them like dirt. Iceland is what you would call the nice guy. Unfortunately for him, nice guys usually do finish last.

Norway walked out the door with Denmark. His mind was still focused on Iceland though. He wished he had some way to help the guy at least get noticed or have some experience with the way girls work. That's probably what Iceland needed: Experience. Teenage girls like a guy that knew what he was doing when it came to relationships. They didn't like the awkward, uncomfortable beginning relationship stages. Which, sadly, is where Iceland fell in the experience spectrum. He was just an awkward guy.

"How about we go for a walk on the beach, Nor?" Denmark yanked Norway out of his thoughts and caressed the side of his face. Norway adored the spontaneous, romantic side of Denmark. "Mmm, maybe sex on the beach afterwards?" Norway flirted with his partner as they reversed out of the driveway. "I like the sound of that," Denmark purred, leaning over to press their lips together. Norway smiled to himself. 'Ja, Emil needs this type of attention...'

Iceland got up and was going to leave his bedroom to get something to eat when someone knocked again. "Emil?" This time it was Finland. "Yeah, Tino?" The door opened and the slightly taller Finnish man stepped inside, "Berwald and I are going to dinner. Just thought I'd let you know." Iceland sighed, "Have fun." He wasn't going to go over his relationship woes again. Anyways, he wasn't as close to Finland as he was with Norway. Finland smiled, "Have a good night Emil!" Finland closed the bedroom door behind him and not much later Iceland heard the front door close as well. Iceland walked through the silent house and into the kitchen. Guess a sandwich would have to be a good enough dinner for him.

Meanwhile, Hong Kong took a picture of him and a few random girls that were friends with his girlfriend. He sent it to his best friend to show him what he is missing. "Yeah, my best friend Emil is pretty awkward but he's a nice guy." One of the girls grimaced over the loud club music, "Wait, Emil Steilsson? That kid that sits by himself and doodles constantly?" Hong Kong roared with laughter in response to her question, "Yeah, that's my brother from another mother." After he said that, he sent the picture to Iceland with a caption that read, 'Looks like you're missing out bro. Better luck next time!'

Iceland's phone vibrated in his pocket and he looked at it. It was from Hong Kong. Iceland rolled his eyes, it was probably another picture of him kissing his girlfriend or something. He opened it anyways and saw what it was. Hong Kong could be a dick sometimes. He knew all of those girls were just his girlfriend's friends. He thought about responding with something like 'Would have been nice to be invited.' But he didn't want to sound desperate.

Almost everyone at his high school attended the party at the privately owned club. "Will I ever find love? Is it really too much to ask for?" Sighing out for the umpteenth time, Iceland finished his sandwich and trudged back to his room down the hallway. His bedroom was unfortunately situated next to Norway and Denmark's bedroom. Therefore, he would, on countless occasions, hear them making love all night long.

He plopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was miserably lonely. He wanted to fall asleep right then and there, but he just wasn't tired yet. Denmark had told him multiple times that he should go after guys; they were much easier to get along with and way more fun than girls were. Iceland had considered it too, but he just wasn't attracted to men the way everyone else in his household was. He thought girls were beautiful with their dainty figures and pretty eyes. The way they talked and walked just made his heart skip beats. He'd never feel that way about guys. He rolled over on his side, he really hoped Norway's words were true and that he'd find a date someday.

While Iceland slid his eyes shut in his darkened bedroom, Norway and Denmark were enjoying their date at the beach. "I'm so lucky," Denmark would sigh out in a 'hopelessly in love' tone as he embraced his lover beside the crashing seashore. Norway blushed at the flattery from the taller man. "I'm happy to have you in my life, Den." Even though Norway was distracted by Denmark's flirty attitude, his thoughts revolved around Iceland. There had to be something that he could do to cheer the teenager up. Perhaps he could use his magic. He searched his mind for the possible spells that he read in his book.

Norway played around with the idea of a love charm, he wasn't very good with those, but his friend Romania was. And Romania did owe him a favor. Norway pushed that idea out of the way. Love charms never worked as promised and when they wore off there would be hell to pay. "Everything alright Lukas? You seem distracted." Denmark's voice cut through his scheming. Norway shrugged and leaned back against his lover. "I'm just worried about Ice, he seems so sad." Denmark nodded, "I've told the kid that even though I think he's too young to date that he just needs to go out and find someone." Denmark laughed at the next thing he said, "Who knows, maybe getting laid would make him loosen up a bit." Norway playfully hit Denmark, "That's my little brother you're talking about."

He fished out his cellphone from his back pocket, deciding to ask his friend for his necessary favor. Denmark trailed kisses along the Norwegian's neck as he texted the Romanian. 'Hey, Ro. I need to ask you a favor.' Two minutes passed and the phone vibrated. He opened the new message that read, 'Sure. What's up?' Norway smirked at the message and described the situation. Romania replied with, 'I'll figure something out tonight, but all 4 of you need to be home with him'

Norway typed out a quick, 'can do' before Denmark knocked the phone out of his hand. Norway didn't protest and turned to focus on his lover now that his muddied mind was clear of his worries. Iceland continued to thrash around in his bed. His mind was not calm with his thoughts. He kept thinking of that picture Hong Kong sent him. He knew why he never got asked to go to the parties, because when he started getting asked, he'd always say no and now he was paying the price. He gave up on sleeping and decided to take a shower. Maybe the steam would help calm him down.

Romania flipped through his spell book with a fang exposing smirk. He would certainly get a good laugh out of this love spell. Once he spotted it, he decided to text Norway. 'Hurry up and go back home. Tell Berwald and Tino to go home as well.' Norway responded back with a simple, 'okay.' Norway stood up and Denmark pouted. "Do we have to go back? We didn't even get to do anything." Norway pulled him up and brought him into a hot kiss. "Once we finish this, we can do whatever you like." Denmark agreed to that, unable to resist the flirtatious purr in Norway's deep voice.

On their drive home Norway called Finland, who had just finished his dinner with Sweden, and told them that they were needed back at home as soon as possible. Finland sounded a bit disappointed, him and Sweden probably had more plans just like Norway and Denmark did. But, this was important, everyone wanted all of them to be happy and Iceland was one of them too.

Romania continued to text Norway, 'Let me know when everyone is home.' Norway smiled at the thought of Iceland finally finding love and happiness.

They pulled up to the house and barely beat Sweden and Finland there. Norway told them all to wait in the living room and he went up to fetch Iceland while shooting Romania a quick text. Iceland had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in his bedroom, wearing a pair of sweatpants. He was toweling his hair dry, shaking his head like a dog to get most of the little droplets out of his ashen locks. He jumped at the hurried knocks. No one should be home yet. It was still way too early. "Y-Yes?" Iceland said, unsure if he really should have answered it. "Emil? Come downstairs." Iceland relaxed at the sound of Norway's voice. "Okay, I'll be down in a second." He heard Norway depart from in front of his door and he quickly threw on a t-shirt before joining the others down in the living room. "What's going on?" He asked, seeing that not only were Norway and Denmark home, but also Sweden and Finland. Everyone, except Norway, shrugged. Finland mentioned the phone call from Norway, but said that he didn't know anything else.

'We are all home now and Emil is here.' Norway pressed send and wondered why it was important for everyone to be present during the spell. On the other line, Romania started chanting the spell and screeched all of their names out confidently. Now, he would just have to wait for Norway's reaction. Iceland was growing impatient with the suspense and opened his mouth to say something sassy. Suddenly, smoke filled the room and Iceland coughed as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't breathe..." He cried out before he lost consciousness.

Iceland was the first one to wake up out of the five of them. He had a pretty bad headache and couldn't really remember what had happened. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room. The other four bodies were laying about the room as well, but something was off. Iceland could sense it. He stood up and walked over to where his brother had been.

Instead of his brother, there was a girl laying there with long, flowing blonde hair. His face instantly heated up at the sight of the pretty girl. He looked at Denmark. It was the same; instead of the tall, muscular guy he was used to, a girl that was fairly reminiscent of Denmark took his place. Figuring that Sweden and Finland were the same, he glanced over at their now-feminine bodies.

His heart accelerated painfully at the sight of his brother. They were all beautiful, which scared him the most. His brother was the most attractive and he continued to gravitate towards him...er her. Cautiously kneeling down next to her laying on her stomach, he flipped her over and recoiled at the sight of her perky, round breasts. He placed a hand over his mouth as he fell backwards onto his back. He couldn't believe this.

Iceland pinched himself multiple times, he had to be dreaming. He just had to be dreaming. There was no way that the four adult men that he had lived with his entire life could just suddenly become women. And attractive ones at that. A muffled moan caught his attention and he looked over at who it was coming from. It was Finland, who sleepily started to rouse. He blushed at the sight of her. Finland was pretty and had a cute bob haircut. Iceland watched her sit up and rub her eyes before noticing something was wrong. Finland's hands instantly went to her now-voluptuous chest and she screamed. Loud.

Her shriek instantly stirred the other three women from their sleep. Sweden grunted out, looking over to her wife, who had her hands gripping her breasts in terror. Denmark breathed out in slight pain, glanced over to see a female version of Sweden and Finland, and then glanced down to see an eyeful of cleavage. This wasn't the outfit she had on before; it was a short black and red dress with a low-cut neckline, displaying her pushed up twin mounds. Norway was the last to wake up with small tears in her eyes. Her dainty hands automatically reached up to touch her soft yet firm breasts with a frightened expression. Iceland blushed at the sight of the gorgeous women grabbing themselves in utter shock. Norway looked over at her younger, blushing brother and watched as he studied her body with hungry eyes.

Iceland realized that Norway had caught him staring and turned away from her quickly, a fiery blush present across his cheeks. Finland screeched again, "I'm a girl!" Sweden put a supportive hand on her shoulder and Finland turned to look at Sweden. "You're a girl too!" Finland let out a despaired noise. "What the hell happened. Norway! You know what happened. Fess up." Norway was busy examining her skinny legs and new outfit. She looked at her tiny hands with finely manicured nails. "Interesting..." She mumbled. "I wouldn't have thought of that..."

"Wh-What's going on?!" Denmark panicked, looking at the slight curl on the ends of her hair. It was fashionably short and choppy with subtle waves on top while the length ended at her eye-catching chest. Norway stood to her feet, clutching her forehead, and towered over Iceland by two inches instead of five. Iceland wanted to run, especially when Norway started to show attraction towards the Icelander. "I have no idea... Romania must have played a trick on us or something."

Denmark stood up as well, only standing about four inches taller than Norway. "Well, call him back and tell him to fix us! I don't like being a girl. I feel all...weird." Norway waved him off, "I'm just more curious as to why Iceland isn't a girl too." Iceland tried to hide his face whenever the four sets of eyes landed on him. "Don't look at me." He squeaked, "I don't know." Norway shook her head and took out her phone to give her friend a call back. Romania answered after a single ring, he had been waiting on this phone call. "Hello?" He asked, his usual cheer evident in his voice. Norway skipped the salutations and got straight to the point. "Vlad, what did you do?" The Romanian on the other end made a confused noise, "Hm? What do you mean? I just did what you asked?" Norway scoffed, "I didn't ask you to turn us into girls." Romania laughed, "Maybe, but you asked for help in getting Emil a girl. And now he has four!" Romania laughed some more, "Maybe you should be more specific next time Lukas."

Lukas growled in the phone, "This isn't funny..." Romania laughed at his Norwegian friend, "Are you feeling attracted towards him yet?" Norway's eyes widened, "Yet? What are you talking about? He's my brother!"

"Oops!" Romania said, "I didn't mean to let that slip! That was supposed to be a surprise." Before Norway could yell at him anymore, the Romanian hung up, and Norway could still hear his laughter even after the call connection ended. "That bastard..." She breathed out, turning to face the others.

Denmark stepped over to Iceland and her heart started to race at the sight of the short, flushed teenager. "Emil..." Iceland shook his head and screwed his eyes shut. "What is it?"

Denmark noticed his embarrassment and smirked, "You're so cute when you're all flustered like that." Iceland really wanted to run now and get away from the females. They were starting to scare him. "No I'm not!" Finland came up beside Denmark, "I agree with Den! You are cute Icey!" Norway watched this scene unfold and frowned, "Hey! Back off." Norway strutted over to the teenager and wrapped a thin arm around his shoulders, "I don't think he's cute...I find him to be quite handsome." Iceland felt like he was going to pass out.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The Harem

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Hetalia and characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Collaboration between CuteArtsyDoll and WolfTooth.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sweden came over as well and nodded in agreement with Norway. Iceland blushed deeper, "Oh no Sve, not you too!" Deciding this to be too much for him, he ripped out of Norway's grasp and darted up to his room, locking the door behind him. He leaned against the door, breathing heavily and heart racing. He didn't know what to do. He was trapped in this house with four women. Four women who apparently thought he was cute. He could feel the blush rush from his head to his lower regions and he groaned. He had no experience with women; he had no idea what to do. It wasn't long before the knocks came to his door and he shook his head. "No, no! Go away!" He didn't want to deal with them right now. He had too much going on in his head to deal with the physical girls themselves.<p>

Suddenly, the faint sound of the door unlocking was heard, which generated an alarmed gasp from the teenager. "Everyone stay back. I need to talk to my lillebror... _Alone_." Iceland quickly shook his head in protest as the other three females departed from the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Norway swayed her hips over to the cowering sixteen year old on the bed. He looked so kissable and she involuntarily licked her full, pink lips followed by a sneaky smirk.

"What do you want?" Iceland asked, pulling the blankets closer to his chin. "Leave me alone." Norway sat down on the foot of the bed, "Emil, it's alright. It's just a spell. No need to get worried about anything." She reached a hand up and trailed up his covered leg.

He instantly straightened his legs in reaction to Norway's advancements. What was wrong with her? He found her extremely attractive, but she was dating Denmark. "Have you ever kissed before?" Norway purred out, already knowing that he hadn't but wanted to tease him. Out of pride, he blushed at the unexpected question and nodded adamantly. "O-Of course!"

Norway pulled back, "Oh? This is news to me. And here I was thinking you had never gotten a girl before." Iceland blushed and hid his face, not saying anything. "Don't worry Emil, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." She knew he was lying, but she'd let him keep his pride. "Do you want to kiss me?" She asked, pointing to her lips. "What?" He asked softly, looking at her soft-looking lips.

"Do you want to kiss me?" She reiterated slowly and purposely moved her lips in a teasing manner. Iceland breathed erratically at the distance between them. "I, I, I, I-" The Icelander stuttered out nervously as he reclined away from the stunning woman before him. He ended up falling against the bed and heaved breaths as she cupped his rose blushed face. His heart slammed painfully against his rib cage as she was merely inches away from his face. His eyes trembled as he stared back into her shimmering, dark violet blue eyes.

He pursed his lips and swiftly slammed the left side of his face against the pillow. Norway smiled sweetly, "What's wrong, lillebror?" Iceland hesitated and mumbled out, "I'm... I'm scared."

"Why? Do you not like me?" Norway asked, pouting a little. Iceland shook his head, "No, I like you...I'm just..." Norway pulled their faces a bit closer, "Just kiss me." Iceland closed his eyes and Norway brought their lips together for a quick peck. Iceland's face was bright red and he turned his head away from Norway.

His chest was rising and falling at a fast pace as she reached down to cup his face once again. He gasped out as their lips connected once more.

Norway took advantage of his open mouth to force her tongue in there, exploring his mouth and tickling his tongue. She pulled away, "You need more kissing practice Emil." She teased, "You're boring." Iceland blushed, "I-It's not my fault!"

She arched her finely shaped blonde eyebrow at the teenager, "Oh really? I thought you said that you had kissed someone before me?" Silence followed the teenager as a response along with a blush that dusted over his cheeks. The Norwegian women giggled gorgeously and caressed the side of his face. "I'm glad to be your first kiss," she admitted softly.

Iceland blushed, he wasn't glad. His first kiss and it was his brother that was turned into a woman. Yeah, that was sure to be impressive when he told his friends.

The next thing that Norway did surprised him beyond belief. She started to pop the snaps open on the front of her button up, violet blue sailor mini dress. He stated to hyperventilate at the sight of her pushed up breasts that spilled slightly over the front of the cups. He squirmed uncomfortably at his forming erection against his sweatpants under the covers.

"I'm not used to these." She admitted, letting her fingers lightly graze her skin. "Do you want to touch them?" She asked, looking at Iceland with an unreadable stare. "I'm okay." Iceland said, he didn't know why she was being so blunt. To his relief, the bedroom door busted open again, but the relief was quickly gone when he saw the other three maidens standing in the doorway. "You've had him alone long enough Nor!" Denmark said, being the forefront of the group. Finland was on his left and nodded, "Den's right! You gotta share!"

Iceland thrashed his head from the half naked woman caging him against the bed. "He's mine. I saw him first," Norway declared before swiftly capturing Iceland's lips without any agreement. Denmark charged over to Norway on the bed and stripped out of her dress before she joined her girlfriend on the bed. "You have to share, love." Norway glanced up from her flustered brother to her partner with a pout. Sweden and Finland shed out of their clothes and Iceland almost passed out at the size of Finland's chest. It was becoming too much as they all surrounded him in only their bras and panties. "Emil, go ahead and touch me," Norway encouraged the shy, frantic teenager to cop a feel. "I know you're curious," she breathed out seductively.

Iceland didn't know what to do. Since he wasn't responding, Norway reached out and grabbed his hand, leading it to her breast. He tried to pull his hand away because he was too embarrassed for this. Everyone was staring at him and he was strangely very turned on by it.

Norway tightened her grip around his wrist, but he managed to pull out of her grip. "What are you so embarrassed?" Iceland tried to bury his face against the crook of his shoulder when he noticed Norway reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. He squeezed his eyes shut when he saw a glimpse of her breasts bounce happily from their restraints. She straddled his stomach, leaned down carefully, and rubbed her right hardened nipple against his lips. "How about you suck it instead?"

Feeling like she was missing out, Finland quickly undid her bra as well. She showed off her breasts and squeezed them herself. "You can touch mine too Emil!" Iceland blushed more. He pushed Norway away, he wasn't going to suck on her nipple, that was even weirder than him touching her. "Why won't you guys leave me alone?"

They honestly were not certain why they were so attracted to the Icelander. "Yer addicting, Emil..." Sweden spoke up in a soft voice and blushed faintly. Denmark, someone who never liked to miss out on things, took off her lacy red bra and pushed Norway off of the panicky teen. "I enjoy the attention, b-but I... I mean, this is too much to handle!" His sweat pants started to create a tent in the front and he gasped out when Finland grabbed his hand to place against her breasts. Hesitantly, he squeezed it with a fiery blush. Norway watched with a frown. "How come you squeeze her boobs but not mine?" Iceland struggled to remove his hand, but Denmark dived down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Sweden tugged the covers off and palmed his hard shaft through the soft fabric. Norway frowned with a pout at the other three girls pleasuring her little brother. He seemed to enjoy it, but he was nervous with her. What was going on?

Iceland wanted them to stop, he felt wrong and he knew this was wrong. He didn't know what to do. Denmark had him lip locked, Sweden was currently working on getting his pants off, and Finland was forcing him to massage her breasts. He cracked an eye and looked for Norway. He saw her just sitting there and watching the whole thing.

Swiftly biting down on Denmark's bottom lip, he winced at the stinging slap across his face. "Ouch! That hurt!" He complained as he snatched his hand away from Finland's breast and pushed Denmark off so he could kick Sweden away. Norway was pretty upset that Iceland would rather enjoy it from them rather than her, although she wouldn't show it.

"Just leave me alone! Okay." Iceland huffed and tried to right himself. He didn't know what had gotten into everybody but he wasn't enjoying it. "We need to figure out how to change all of you back. You're all getting on my nerves." Norway was still pouting, confused as to why she wasn't good enough for Iceland. "Nor, do you have any idea how to fix this?" Iceland asked her, he just wanted the four guys he knew back. Norway shook her head, not looking at Iceland. "No. I don't."

He sighed out in frustration, pulled up his pants, and left his bedroom. He didn't feel comfortable with so many gorgeous women. Norway followed closely behind him only wearing a pair of light blue silk panties. Iceland twirled around, placed his hands in her surprisingly soft breasts, and shoved her away. "Please, stop following me."

Norway had been excited by where he touched her, but then she was heartbroken. She just wasn't good enough for him. Giving him a hurt look, she turned away and stopped following him. He felt bad and guilty. He could see that he had upset her, but he needed his space. He couldn't be surrounded by these girls all the time. Especially if they kept trying to do sexual acts with him. He sighed and locked himself in the bathroom; this was the only safe place for now.

He clapped his hands over his pants pockets, hoping to text Hong Kong about these crazy events, but remembered that he left his phone in his room on the dresser. Perhaps it was a sign? He knew the Asian enjoyed playing tricks on him and making him flustered in front of the girls. There was no way he could tell anyone about this.

Iceland sat on the toilet with his head in his hands. He was at a loss of what to do, and no one was there to guide him. He couldn't go talk to his brother, because now his brother was one of the girls pining after him. His cock twitched painfully in his sweatpants and he looked down at the obvious hard-on. He groaned, he couldn't wait for this to be over.

Norway fingered through her selection of silver and bronze keys, walked over to the bathroom, and unlocked it with ease. Iceland nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of his almost naked sister leaning against the threshold of the door. He swiftly covered his erection with his hands and blushed at the feminine eyes that were basically undressing him. "Need some help?"

Iceland shook his head, "No. I don't." Norway walked over to him, "Oh, come on. Let me help you." She smiled playfully, "Let me help you..." She got down on her knees and tried to pull Iceland's sweatpants down. He fought her. "Please, just, just leave me alone!" She frowned. "Why don't you like me Emil?" She dropped to the floor sadly, being rejected yet again hurt.

Guilt consumed him, causing him to gulp at the small tears forming in her mesmerizing eyes. "Emil, I want to show you what you are missing."

"This doesn't feel right." Iceland said, not wanting her to cry. She looked down at the floor, "I guess you're right. I just wanted to be the one to teach you." Iceland looked uncomfortably at the door. If he let her, he'd regret it later. And so would Norway, once Norway turned back into a guy.

He stared down at his standing cock against his sweats and considered it. His thoughts were conflicting the second he considered it though. Should he or should he not? That was the question. "I, I guess you could, uh...you know..." He trailed off in complete humiliation. Norway perked up at this with a smile. She honestly wanted to be the one to corrupt her little brother before the other women tried anything.

"You'll enjoy it Emil. I'm good at it." She said with a playful flirtatiousness laced in her words. Iceland blushed and moved his hands. She pounced on him, working on removing his shirt. This shocked him, he thought she was just going to mess with his pants, not anything else. Once his shirt had been discarded to the floor, she instructed him to stand up. He did as he was told, and she bit on the drawstrings of his sweats and used her teeth to pull them down to his ankles. Iceland's breath hitched as he felt her narrow fingers hook onto the waistband of his boxer shorts and pull them down in one swift motion. She stood back up and pushed him back into a sitting position by pressing down on his chest. He stared up at the tall woman and could tell that the look in her eyes was one he had never seen directed his way before.

She instructed him to sit on the edge of the blue rug textured toilet lid cover and knelt down between his legs. He was truthfully scared. His palms started to sweat when she took his warm, leaking cock into her soft, chilled, right hand. He hissed at the contrast of their temperatures. "Relax and enjoy," Norway whispered out before she slipped the head of his swollen penis past her tight, luscious lips.

"Oh God." Iceland moaned out, biting on his hand to keep from making too loud of noises. She sucked on the head for a bit, swirling her tongue around the hole and making him curl his toes. After she felt like she had thoroughly teased him, she took more of his length into her mouth, making sure to moisten the skin with her saliva.

Labored breaths escaped from his lips as he felt Norway deep throat him at one point. Norway was extremely talented with her mouth and the act of pleasuring. "I, I'm going to cum!" He warned quickly through an echoing moan. Norway bobbed her head, bring him closer and closer to his climax. Cupping his balls, she massaged them as she thrusted the swelling penis in and out of her mouth. "Ahhh, Lukas!" Iceland cried to the heavens as he erupted in Norway's mouth. He shot his clearish white, sticky cum and watched as some of it dribbled out of her mouth before swallowing all of it. "Yummy," she purred out in a flirtatious voice.

Iceland covered his face in embarrassment, he couldn't believe that had just happened. She smirked up at him, "See, I told you I was good." He couldn't look her in the eyes. She smiled at his bashfulness. "Don't worry Ice. You taste good." That didn't help at all. It just made him feel more embarrassed and violated. He enjoyed it though, more than he wanted to admit.

"You're right..." He breathed out with another layer of blush over his cheeks. She nibbled on her bottom lip, stood up, and straddled his lap. "Could you try me out now?" Her voice was as sweet as a cup of sugar. Iceland choked over his response, eyeing her crotch in astonishment. "I'm s-sorry!" He accidentally grabbed her boobs to push her away. Before he could retract his hands, she placed her over his. "Right here," she said and forced him to grope her chest with her hands over his.

He looked away from her. This was embarrassing! He didn't want to do this, he didn't know how. He kept his hands stiff as she moved them for him, helping him knead and squeeze her perky breasts. "Just like that," she said softly, arching her back slightly into the squeezes. She let go of his hands and smiled at him, "You try Emil."

Hesitantly, the teenager slid his eyes shut as his breathing heightened. He experimentally squeezed her breasts, feeling the softness of the flesh and the fullness of them. "Oh, yes..." She moaned out, grinding against his knee with a blush brushing over her cheeks.

Suddenly, Denmark barged the bathroom open with a cheeky grin with Sweden and Finland trailing behind. "Nor! Are you serious?!" Finland exclaimed, bouncing over to Iceland who was trying to cover his face against her chest since his hands were already occupied. "Don't look at me!" He squeaked out as the night gown clad women gathered around him and Norway sitting on the closed toilet lid. He felt extremely exposed to their curious eyes. Panicking at the feminine hands that were prying Norway off, he thrusted himself off of the lid and darted out of the bathroom while yanking up his sweat pants.

In the bathroom, Norway shoved the other women away in order to chase after her partly tainted brother. She didn't want the others to claim what she felt was hers. Sweden lifted Finland into her arms and sped past the Norwegian. Denmark pulled on her girlfriend's long blonde hair to halt her hurried footsteps. "Wait up, love! How about you show me some attention?" Norway flushed at this and shook her head at the thought of Sweden and Finland taking Iceland's innocence. "I have to get to him before they do!" Denmark planted her hands on her hips. "You're taking everything from him. Isn't that a bit selfish?" Norway shook her head furiously and hurried in the direction of the room that Iceland stays in. She saw Finland and Sweden knocking at the door, waiting for the teenager to open up. He refused to open the door for any of them. Norway had access to all of the keys in the house and rooms. "Move, please..." Norway ordered sweetly as she pushed them out of the way. She was going to be the one to give him his first sexual experience. The Norwegian was determined to take his innocence.

"Please stop!" Iceland wailed, pressing his weight against the door to keep them from entering. This was humiliating and stressing him out. He wasn't strong enough to battle the four girls and they made their way into the room all of them staring at him. "What do you want?" Iceland asked exasperatedly, surely they had gotten bored of messing with him. Norway answered with a slight shrug, "You."

* * *

><p>AN: Ahhh haha! Reviews are greatly cherished! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Harem

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Collaboration between CuteArtsyDoll and WolfTooth.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Denmark showed up fashionably late, pushed Sweden out of the way and lunged her body on top of Iceland's body. "I can't handle all of you women! I get it already!" He whined out before Denmark closed the gap between their faces. Finland crawled over to the teenager splayed out on the bedroom floor under Denmark's curvy body. Sweden tried to touch Iceland's head of hair and Finland rubbed his chest with curiosity.<p>

Norway sat back and crossed her arms across her chest angrily. She scowled at the scene. Iceland belonged to her and her alone. She didn't know why everyone else thought that they could just waltz on in and take him. Norway got down on the floor and crawled on her hands and knees over towards Iceland and shoved Denmark out of the way. "Find your own guy! This one is mine!"

Denmark frowned at her partner to the right of Iceland. "But babe, I'm attracted to him as well..."

Norway glared over at Denmark. "So just because you're attracted to him that means you can just take him?" Denmark opened her mouth to reply, but Norway cut him off, "So if I was attracted to Sweden I could just go over there and make out with her without even asking? Have you even asked Ice what he wants?"

At the time, the other three women turned to Iceland under Norway and asked in unison, "Who do you want, Emil?" Iceland blushed up at their pretty faces and sweat dropped.

If he was being completely honest with himself, he'd say he wanted Norway. She was beautiful, drop dead gorgeous and she had already, well, she had already sucked his dick. But there were these three other girls who were equally as pretty and wanted him just as bad. Norway was his sibling, and that gave him an uneasy feeling. He didn't know who he wanted. "Uh, I don't...know?"

Norway's eyes widened at what he said. Did Iceland really reconsider picking her? This made her heart ache aa she studied his uncertain violet eyes. "Emil... I thought it was obvious?" Iceland blushed aggressively, "Nor, I don't know... You're all too pretty for me." Finland giggled at the compliment and flinched at the glare from Norway. "He's mine. I'm the one who kissed him first."

Sweden's eyes enlarged behind her chic glasses and scowled, "You kiss 'em?" Norway smirked, leaned down, and meshed her lips against his. Finland gasped dramatically, "That's not fair! Let me have a try!" Denmark huffed, "Ya! You're hogging him all to yourself!"

Norway pulled away and shook her head, "Doesn't matter. He doesn't want you." Iceland spoke up, it was a risky thing to say in front of Norway but he had to keep his dignity somehow. "I never said that..." Norway's glare snapped back to him, "What?" Iceland shrugged, "I don't even know what I like in a girl...how can I choose when I don't know anything about dating?" Sweden nodded, "He has a good point. Date all of us."

Iceland's eyes widened considerably at the suggestion. He didn't know who to choose. They were all beautiful and it was overwhelming. "I, um... I'll think about who I want to take out tomorrow. It's late." It was almost one in the morning and the Icelander was honestly exhausted from all of the female attention. Norway and the others allowed him some room to breathe and stand up to leave the room.

Norway didn't like the idea. She didn't like the idea of Iceland being alone with the other girls. She wanted him all to herself. She followed Denmark into their shared bedroom and tossed herself onto the bed face first. "Hey," Denmark said softly. "What do you want?" Norway grumbled. Denmark sat down on the bed and then rolled herself so she was straddling Norway's backside. "It'll be alright." Denmark said, pressing a kiss to her right shoulder blade. Denmark started to rub Norway's bare back, humming softly as she did so.

"Mmm, that feels good," the Norwegian sighed out in bliss as Denmark continue to knead her back and the soreness that she felt from the change in her body. Denmark trailed soft, sensual kisses along her lovers neck as she grinded against her backside. The motions were starting to arouse the blonde pressed against the bed.

"Mmm, Den..." She mumbled, taking a deep breath as she let the Dane do her workings. "You never told me you were so good at this." Denmark made an affirming noise and continued to dry hump her, both females getting aroused by the movement. After massaging Norway's back a few more times, Denmark got up enough to roll Norway onto her back, and then bent down to capture her lips in a hot kiss.

In the other room, Sweden approached his petite, voluptuous chested wife and gracefully caressed her face. Leaning down slightly, Sweden lifted her into her arms and walked over to their shared bed. Falling back against the pillows, Finland blushed brightly in her fitted, short length night gown. "Ya look absolutely stunning, T'no." Finland squeaked at this before melting into a searing kiss from her tall lover.

Iceland sighed out in bewilderment when he fell backwards on his bed, "So many women... I don't know who to choose. I want Norway, but Finland is just as pretty. Denmark is pretty and Sweden is surprisingly pretty as well." He wasn't sure how he was going to do this. They were all pretty!

Norway tangled her fingers in Denmark's long hair and pulled their faces closer together. Denmark ran her hands up and down Norway's sides, following the new curve the Norwegian's body had. Denmark pulled up and stroked Norway's pretty face. "You're just as attractive as a girl as you are a guy." Norway smiled faintly, "I could say the same about you."

Iceland needed to talk to his brother... sister about this. "I just don't know..." Before he moved from his bed, his body shuddered at the images of Norway under him. Knowing Norway, she would probably ride him instead of being on the bottom. He slapped himself for thinking such things about his sibling and decided to leave his room.

The halls were empty and Iceland looked down the dark walkways. He saw light from under Denmark and Norway's door, indicating that they were still awake. He wondered how they were taking it. It must be weird, suddenly being female. Especially when it came to their relationship and their attraction towards him.

He knocked on the bedroom door. "Norway? Are you awake?" Denmark had been in the middle of kissing her flat stomach and squeezing her breasts when they were interrupted. Norway sat up, pushing Denmark off of her. "I'm up! What do you need?" Iceland sighed, "I just need to talk to someone." Norway brightened up, "Oh I'll be right there." She gave Denmark a quick kiss and left the bedroom to go see Iceland.

Norway didn't bother to clad her slender yet curvy body with anything except a pair of blue silk panties. She was confident about her new body and she was aware of her attraction towards her brother. The second she caught a glimpse of him looking away, a smirk crept onto her flawless face. "Hey, lillebror." Iceland covered his eyes with his hands and sputtered out, "Put some clothes on!"

Norway glanced down at her body and cupped her boobs, "Why? I don't mind these." Iceland's face was red and he refused to look at her, "I don't like it." Norway smiled while tugging at her panties and flirtatiously said, "Oh, would you rather me take them off?" Iceland shook his head, "No. Please put on something more. I just want to talk to you."

Things were silent between them before Norway sighed out, "'Kay. Give me a second." Iceland's frantic breathing calmed down as he uncovered his eyes to see the Norwegian leave his bedroom. He sighed out a trembling breath as he waited on the edge of the bed. Norway finally returned and Iceland was not expecting to see her dressed up in something like this.

She was wearing a sheer nightgown that didn't leave much to the imagination. Iceland wished that whatever had happened to them hadn't changed their entire wardrobe. He just wanted Norway to wear normal clothes. "That's not any better!" He exclaimed, hiding his face again. All he wanted was to talk as siblings. This romance stuff was too much for him.

The pair of indigo eyes gazed onto his light shade of violet eyes with a blank expression. "This is my wardrobe." That was something that the flustered teen was hoping not to hear from her pretty, little mouth. She swayed her hips over to where he was sitting and pecked him on his warm, blushed cheek. "What did you want to talk about?" Norway asked softly in her cute, feminine voice.

Iceland sighed. "I just don't know what to do and I have no one else to go to." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't want to tell my friends. But you're not the right person to talk to." Norway frowned, "And why is that? You know you can tell me anything." Iceland shook his head, "You aren't you, Lukas. You're not my brother right now. You're my sister that likes me."

Her eyes downcast in rejection as her lips twisted, "I'm still Lukas. I'm just under a spell. Listen, I can help you." Iceland grabbed at his hair as a result of his frustration. "That's not the point..." Norway huffed out, crossing her long, skinny legs. "Care to elaborate?" Iceland blushed at this and swiftly covered his face in his hands. "Because you're... Um, you're really pretty and you're making me nervous."

Norway smiled, "You're so sweet and bashful Emil. It's cute." Iceland shook his head and turned away, "And there's that...I can't talk to you if you keep doing that." He groaned and just wanted to collapse in defeat.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Both of the siblings flinched at the sudden hurried knocks against the door. "I'll get it," Norway announced while pushing away from the bed and strutting gracefully over to door. On the other side of the opening door stood Sweden along with Finland under her arm.

"What do you want?" Norway said, her voice colder than normal. Finland smiled at her, "We wanted to check on Ice!" They welcomed themselves into the room and Iceland glanced at them. They were wearing something similar to Norway. A sheer nightgown with their panties visible underneath. Iceland felt his face heat up. There was no way he could do this.

The next thing that Iceland knew was Denmark popping her head around the corner with a concerned look painted on her face. "Nor, baby, come back to bed." But then she spotted the other girls surrounding the Icelander.

She stepped inside, "What's going on in here?" Her tone had changed from light and needy to concerned and almost jealous. Norway shook her head, "Nothing Den. Ice needed to talk to me and then the other two just walked in." Iceland had his face covered. He guessed that chances were Denmark was wearing the sheer nightgown just like the other three. He spoke up from his spot on the bed, "Okay, I'm ready for bed."

Norway crawled under the blankets with a soft smile on her face. "I'm spending the night with you, Em." Denmark's bright sapphire eyes burned with slight animosity, "I don't think so. You're mine as well." The Norwegian stuck out her tongue, rubbed her face against Iceland's chest, and made a 'shoo' gesture to the other women.

Finland pouted, "I wanted to stay with Emil too!" Norway shooed her away again, "The bed is already too full. No room." She snuggled into Iceland and sighed happily. Sweden tapped Finland's shoulder and said, "Let's just go to bed."

The other two attractive women left and abandoned Denmark in room with the other two in bed. "I'm staying. I'll make room." Norway buried her face against Iceland's chest and muttered, "You're going to sleep at the end of the bed."

Denmark laughed, "That's enough space for me." She crawled onto the bed and wedged herself as close to the other two as possible. Norway grumbled; it was not as comfy like this, but she would deal because now she had Iceland. The teen had an arm wrapped around her and he had already started to doze off.

When Iceland rose from his sleep, he found himself squeaking out at the four women hovering over him. "Good morning, Emil. Have you thought about who you wanted to take on a date?" Norway asked sweetly before kissing his cheek gently.

To be honest, the thought hadn't even crossed Iceland's mind. He was still hoping this was all a dream and he would wake up with his brother and housemates back. He couldn't be that lucky though. The four sets of sparkling eyes stared back at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell them his decision. "I don't know yet okay?" He glanced at the clock. It was only six in the morning. They were too impatient.

"It's going to be me!" Finland declared proudly, grabbing her boobs to show her amazing assets. "No way," Norway growled as she rolled on top of the teen, "I'm the one he wants. All of you-"

Norway was silenced and pushed off by Sweden, "Me. He'll go out with me." Sweden cupped Iceland's face gently, making the teenager blush. "I won't decide until later." Iceland said softly, squirming away from the girls.

The girls all pouted, upset that Iceland refused to voice his decision. They were quiet until Denmark spoke up, "I'm gonna cook Emil breakfast!" Finland shook her head, "No you're not! I am!" Denmark got a playful spark in her eyes, "First one to the kitchen gets to make Emil breakfast!" Before she finished, she had darted out of the bedroom with Finland and Sweden following close behind. Norway didn't follow the race to the kitchen. Once the girls had left the bedroom, her cool gaze locked onto Iceland, making the teenager visibly gulp. She carefully crawled over to him and brought his chin up with a single finger. "I'm the one you're taking on the date tonight." Iceland nodded and said nervously, "O-okay..." Norway smiled and kissed him. "Good. Now stay in bed. We'll bring you breakfast." She smiled and left the room with a bouncy wave.

"Beautiful women making me breakfast in bed..." Iceland whispered in awe as he curled up under the covers. Now this was something he would brag about to his friends. He grabbed his phone to text Hong Kong the awesome news. He punched in his pass code and smiled slightly as he pressed on the text message icon. He waited for it to work, but it continued to force close.

"What in the world?" He started to become frustrated and finally surrendered. Maybe he wasn't supposed to tell anyone?

"I wish someone would give me experience with this!" Iceland groaned loudly and accidentally caught the attention of a certain Norwegian, who stepped into his bedroom with a plate of pancakes. The other girls were not present and he was partially confused. "Where are the others?" Norway allowed a Cheshire grin to dance upon her lips as she handed him the plate. "Oh, I told them that I needed to talk to you about important matters."

Iceland nodded, "Oh..." Norway sat down on the edge of the bed next to Iceland and grabbed his hand. "So, what exactly do you need experience with Emil? I'd be more than happy to help." Iceland shook his head. He couldn't get experience from the person he needed experience for. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." He cut a piece of the pancake off and stuck it in his mouth. It was really sweet but not bad.

"Does it taste good?" Norway probed at how her pancakes turned out. Finland, Sweden, and Denmark were at least respectful enough to leave them alone. They fixed breakfast for each other. Finland cooked the most out of the four ladies. Iceland weakly nodded as he swallowed a huge piece. "Oh," Norway perked up at a sudden thought, "I forgot to bring you a drink."

She winked at him, "I'll be right back!" She walked out of the room with a swing in her hips that brought Iceland's attention to her butt. Then he realized what he was doing and blushed before shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts that were threatening to come out. He stuck another bite of the fluffy pancake into his mouth and chewed silently, waiting for Norway to return.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Denmark squirted syrup on her breasts, which soaked her night gown in the front. "Hey, Tino. Come clean me off!" Sweden glared at his wife, who willing skipped over to the Dane, cupped them from underneath, and lifted her chest while she licked off the sweet syrup slowly. Using the tip of her tongue, she licked over Denmark's left nipple. "T'no!" Sweden protested furiously, "How could you! Leave that damn Dane alone." Denmark roared with laughter. Even as females they still butted heads. "You're just mad because I get the most action in this entire house!"

Sweden scowled, "Yeah? If that's true, where's Norway? She ain't fawnin' over ya." She knew where the blows hit. Denmark frowned, "Alright, you see here. This spell's got her mind all funky. If it wasn't messing with her brain, then Nor would be all over this." Denmark motioned to her feminine body. Norway walked into the kitchen after that, and Denmark smiled. "See! There she is. She came to see me." Norway cocked her head slightly, "What are you going on about? I came to get Ice a glass of water."

Without missing a beat, Sweden enjoyed the waves of laughter that rolled out of her mouth. It was very uncharacteristic of the Swede, but the Dane had it coming. "Case and point, brother." Denmark glared at her rival, "Shut up already." Finland giggled casually and jumped into Sweden's arms to kiss her passionately yet swiftly. Denmark and the other two lovers sat down to eat their breakfast after Norway departed without a single word.

Norway returned to Iceland with the water in hand. He had finished his pancakes quickly and accepted the water when it was offered to him. He downed the glass and sat it down, "Thanks Lukas." It felt weird calling the female Lukas, but that was her name and she hadn't opposed to it. "You're welcome Emil." She moved the plate from his lap and sat down next to him. "So, have you thought any about our date?" Iceland bit his lower lip, "Sort of? I want your opinion on a few things." Norway smiled, "Okay. What did you have in mind?" Iceland looked down at his hands that were sitting in his lap. Honestly, he had no clue. "What do you want to do?"

Norway blushed very faintly, "Well, we could always go to the hot springs?" That was not what he was expecting, but what did he know? He was trying to gain experience. On the other hand, Norway suggested the hot springs for her own personal reasons. "That sounds, um... romantic," Iceland commented on her idea and looked away with a hot pink blush over his cheeks.

Norway smiled slyly, "Yes. It will be quite romantic. I'll look forward to it." Iceland nodded. Then a bunch of knocks came from the door and the gaggle of girls that had been downstairs eating made their appearance.

"Who are you going to choose, Icey?" Denmark asked with eagerness evident in her tone of voice. Before Iceland could answer Denmark's question, Norway announced in a nonchalant voice, "I'll go get ready."

* * *

><p>AN: Ah! Leave a review please! :) We appreciate each and every one of you~ Follow us on tumblr! cuteartsydoll (me) cauldronofromanias (my friend)


	4. Chapter 4

The Harem

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Thanks!

Here's a longer chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You picked her?" All three of the other girls asked simultaneously. They stared at Iceland in disbelief. All of them had been expecting him to pick them. Iceland just shrugged, "I should probably get ready." Finland stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, "At least let us help you get ready for your date!"<p>

Denmark and Sweden pulled the Icelander out of bed and placed kisses along his neck as Finland pulled down his sweat pants. "Where are you taking her?" Finland asked curiously and chuckled at the teen fighting to yank his pants up. It was embarrassing to let them see him in his birthday suit. "We, we are going to the hot springs- please stop kissing me and help me out." They smiled, even Sweden, and continued on to make Iceland look handsome.

Finland sighed dreamily, "Oh, the hot springs. I have many good memories from there." Her and Sweden shared a look and she walked over to Iceland's closet to flip through his clothes. Denmark dug through Iceland's dresser, trying to find a pair of clean underwear for him to put on. Iceland stood there, frowning as he watched the two girls dig through his things. Sweden was standing behind him, and wrapped her long arms around his neck, hugging him gently as they watched the girls work. "Don't want to get in the way." Sweden replied simply, giving her unasked-for reason for not helping. Finland made a whiny noise, "Emillll! You need new clothes! You have nothing nice! It's all so boring."

"Thanks. It's not my fault I've never had a girlfriend," he sulked in annoyance at Finland's remarks. "Yes it is!" Denmark reassured with a chuckle and pulled out the only white, button up, short sleeved shirt that he owned and a pair of black shorts. After Iceland changed into the clean outfit, he set off towards the bathroom to freshen up. On his way there, he witnessed Norway cladding her sexy body. He only saw her behind, although his mind was raging with curiosity.

He stepped inside the bathroom quickly and decided to take a two-minute shower. His muscles relaxed as soon as the warm water exploded from the shower head. Sighing out in relief, he scrubbed his body down and washed his hair. Nervous yet excited, he continued to ponder about what the future held for him.

Before Iceland's thoughts could linger for too long, rapid knocks echoed through the bathroom. "Hurry up, Ice." It was Denmark's voice, which surprised him. "Give me a second!" He called out before turning off the water. He toweled himself off and rushed through getting dressed. He didn't want to make Norway wait too long. He was extremely nervous as he combed his hair in front of the fogged mirror.

Shortly after brushing his teeth and brushing himself off of any imaginary dust, he exited the bathroom to see an upset yet stunning Norwegian. He blushed at her beauty. She had light blush on her cheeks and light blue eye shadow to compliment her short, baby blue, low-cut, A-line dress with a pair of simple, white canvas shoes. Iceland was instantly concerned, looking at each of the girls for an answer. Instead he blurted out, "What happened?" Norway pouted at his question and crossed her arms over her chest. "They closed down the indoors hot springs!"

Iceland frowned as well; that was bad. That completely ruined their plan. "Oh, well I guess we could do something else." Norway crossed her arms, "I wanted to go to the hot springs." Iceland didn't really know how to comfort her, "Maybe we can go to a different one on another date." After thinking about it some more, a simple movie and dinner didn't sound too bad. He had never been on a date before. The extravagant stuff could wait.

Huffing softly at the ruined plans, Norway glanced over at Finland, who seemed ecstatic about the cancellation of the romantic event. The teenager settled for dinner and a movie. "I guess we can take my car?" Iceland asked in a jittery voice with uncertainty. The taller women nodded, "Ja, that sounds good." He could identify the disappointment in her tone, but decided to try a hand at flirting.

As they walked to his car, he was nervous. He had never really flirted with a girl before. "Y-you look beautiful Nor." Norway nodded, still looking disappointed about their previous plans, "Thanks..." Iceland swallowed and started to drive, looking over at the girl who was staring out the window. He admired what she was wearing. It was a simple baby blue dress that somewhat sparkled. It was pretty and went well with her darker eyes. He wanted to say more, but he didn't know what. He watched her as she dropped one of her hands off of her lap and it landed palm-up beside her thigh. She let it rest there for a while, until she looked over at Iceland, who looked back to the road, almost embarrassed by being caught staring. She huffed and put her hand back in her lap.

Glancing over again, he raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "What's wrong... pr-pretty?" Norway couldn't control the twitch of a smile on her mouth. "I won't scold you on anything, but I placed my hand out for you to grab it." Iceland bit his bottom lip in nervousness at his mistake. "I'm sorry, Nor..."

He hadn't even realized that was what she had been hinting at. He was really messing this up, but it wasn't his fault! He didn't know what he was supposed to do or say. He internally groaned, this was why he had never had a girlfriend before. Norway wanted to laugh at his inexperience, but she wasn't going to be mean to him. She'd give him another chance to fix his mistake. With a faint sigh, she let her hand slide from her lap again, catching Iceland's attention. He wasted no time in reaching for it and holding onto it tightly. "There you go." Norway whispered just loud enough so he could faintly hear her.

The teenager was honestly trembling as he held her hand. Her skin was soft and hands were dainty. He could feel his hand start to sweat as his heart quickened its pace.

"You're nervous," she pointed out gracefully as she secured the hold of their hands. "Well, don't be." He smiled at this, slowly becoming confident yet still unsure of himself and the entire procedure.

"So where are you taking me?" Norway smiled sweetly. It was too early for them to go eat and she was wondering if he even had a plan. Iceland froze. "Umm. Well..." He had no plan.

Upon noticing his hesitation of words, she concluded that he was absolutely clueless. She wanted to be his first date, but then again she didn't expect to teach him the basics of dating. He really was a novice to the dating world. Norway released his hand so he could make a proper turn onto the next road. "Don't forget to put on your blinker, Emil." Norway couldn't resist scolding him for that driving mistake. She licked her lips before speaking up, "How about we go roller skating?" That was something Iceland was surprising good at, but Norway was not as skilled. He decided to voice this concern, "Aren't you terrible at that though?" She giggled at his question, "That's why you're going to help me and give me some experience." Iceland nodded shyly, "Okay, let me turn around then."

After making an illegal U-turn and a small amount of scolding, Iceland located the roller skating place. He was worried about how to treat her and thought of a compliment. "Nor!" He shouted out after parking and killing the ignition. Norway looked over at the blushing Iceland with wide eyes. "...What?" He slapped his shaky hands over his face in embarrassment. "You look very pretty... And cool, I guess?"

Norway nodded, confused by his sudden outburst, "O-okay...thanks?" _Poor kid_, she thought, shaking her head slightly. She sat in the car while Iceland got out and waited for him to come open the door. He stood there waiting for her and she got frustrated. She got out of the car and huffed at him, "Emil. You're supposed to open the car door for your date." Iceland blushed and apologized, "Oh...sorry." She shook her head and shut the car door, "Just don't forget next time alright?"

"I won't forget. I promise!" Iceland exclaimed, inhaling and exhaling nervously at the increasing distance between them. Norway brushed her dainty hand against his, indicating that she wanted him to hold it.

This trick he knew. Iceland grabbed her hand as they walked inside. Norway smiled at him, he really needed to get a grip. They rented their skates and went to go sit down and lace them up. Norway got hers on first but refused to stand up. At the time of her suggestion, roller skating had sounded like a great idea. But now that the wheeled shoes were on her feet, she was regretting mentioning it. Iceland stood up and moved with ease, taking their shoes to put in a locker. Norway sat on the bench rolling her legs forward then backwards. Iceland came back and offered a hand out to her, "Are you ready?"

She permitted a dazzling smile to grace her face at the hand that was shaking slightly for her to grab. Leaning forward and taking his hand, she stood a little taller than him. Almost instantly, the Norwegian lost her balance and clutched onto him. Glancing over to the other roller skaters, she frowned momentarily. "Emil, you have to teach me." Iceland blushed as he held her hand and carefully tugged her along onto the staking rink. Right away, Norway stumbled as soon as their hands disconnected. "Ahhh!" She screamed in terror as the slippery tan wooden floor reached her face, which attracted a large amount of attention. Guys started to look over and chuckle at the sight of Norway's floral panties showing from under her dress. Iceland noticed the group, that a few girls mixed in with, snicker at the scene.

Iceland frowned and helped Norway up. She was blushing brightly, embarrassed that she had fallen. Iceland held on tightly to her hand, "Don't let go of me, Nor. You'll be alright." Deciding to help her out more, he turned and grabbed both of her hands. "Just shuffle your feet a bit. I'll go slow." Expertly, he started skating backwards, gently pulling Norway along. His nerves had calmed, instead of thinking about the date and everything he was doing wrong, he focused on helping Norway.

Things between them were becoming romantic and the lights dimmed slightly as the music choice changed. Iceland gazed into the mesmerizing dark indigo eyes as they twisted around. Blushing furiously, he turned away and loosened his grip. "Do you think you can handle it now?" He asked loud enough for her to hear over the music.

Norway had gotten the hang of it but she shook her head. "No, I need help still..." She held tightly onto his hands as they continued to skate. Iceland was still blushing and wished he could get her to stop staring at him. He was nervous and his hands were sweaty. Norway kept her eyes locked on him though. Iceland was handsome, just a bit unsure of himself and awkward. He was still just a teenager and had time to grow into himself.

"Your dress is nice... Um... Uh, it really compliments your-" He cut himself off when he started to stare at her pushed up cleavage. "Compliments what?" Norway asked in an innocent voice on purpose. Iceland coughed awkwardly, "Your breasts!" He blurted out and tugged away from her body in utter embarrassment.

Norway realized what her next lesson would have to be. The difference between flattering and being rude. Did Iceland really think he could say something like that and get away with it? Norway sighed; he really was clueless.

Iceland had let go of Norway, who instantly gravitated towards the railing. Just because she had gotten the hang of it did not mean that she felt comfortable skating without some sort of support or assistance. She watched as Iceland skated around the rink a couple of times. She figured he was trying to rid himself of his embarrassment. She waved him over and he rolled up to her. "Sorry..." He mumbled. Norway shook her head, "No, it's alright." She glanced over at the snack bar in the corner. "How about we have a quick snack?" Iceland glanced over at it as well, "Alright." He helped her off of the rink because she was afraid of falling again.

While they skated over to the snack bar, Norway heard a teenage boy around Iceland's age whistle at her when they passed by. "Damn girl! You're looking fine," the stranger hooted and another guy joined in with a deafening whistle. These actions irked the Icelander, but he wasn't sure what to do. Ignoring them would show that he was the bigger person. However, the second one of the guys grabbed her butt through her dress, Iceland whirled around to deck the teenager in the jaw. Norway's eyes widened at her brother's rash decision.

"Emil!" She said, covering her mouth. The other teenager, who upon further examination Iceland realized was much larger than him. "You'll pay for that you brat!" He got up and grabbed Iceland by the collar of his shirt. Norway panicked, she didn't know what to do. "Don't hurt him!" She grabbed onto the larger man's arm.

"Step away, girl. This kid is going to learn his place!" The large teen roared, yanking his arm away Norway's hold and pulling his fist back. Before he could strike the Icelander, Norway accumulated all of her strength into her body and tackled into the larger teen. Swiftly moving, she kneed him in the crotch and Iceland was released from his hold. He rolled on the ground, cupping his injured jewels. "You step off, bastard!" Norway hissed loudly. "Don't you ever touch or look at me again." Iceland's breathing raced and he felt like he was going to hyperventilate at that moment. "Come on, Em. Let's just get out of here." Iceland frowned as he hung his head low. "I can't do anything right!" He shouted out as he watched her take off her roller skates and walk over to their locker. Norway turned to see Iceland looking flustered. "We still have time to have fun," Norway whispered sweetly as she cupped Iceland's face. "I'm sorry we had to deal with that jerk," she apologized and he shook his head. "Don't apologize. It was my fault for reacting." Norway smiled softly before connecting their lips together.

She pulled away and stroked his face, "You were sticking up for me. That's admirable." She handed him his shoes and went to go put hers back on. They left the skating rink and sat in Iceland's car for a bit, both at a loss for what to do. They sat in silence until Iceland broke it with a simple, "How about the park?" Norway shrugged, "That could be fun."

Norway's stomach started to grumble once they pulled out on to the main road. Iceland thought he heard something, but ignored it and thought of the noise as trivial. "I'm actually hungry, Em... Where would you like to take me?" Iceland blushed at the thought of bringing a beautiful woman to dinner with him.

Iceland thought of all the restaurants Norway liked. Hopefully, the restaurants Norway liked as a male would be the same as a female. "How about that small corner diner that you and Denmark talk about so often?" It wasn't too far from where they were and Iceland had never been there himself. Norway shrugged, "I guess that sounds fine." She had been hoping for something a bit nicer, but she had to give him props for knowing what she liked.

"Did you have fun skating?" Iceland asked cautiously, secretly hoping that he didn't upset her with making a scene and all. Norway hummed a sweet song that she learned years ago and it sounded better with a feminine voice. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. I had fun, except when I fell down." She casually laughed the entire situation off as something minute.

Iceland nodded, "...yeah. When you fell." He scratched the back of his neck as he drove. He wasn't good at conversing. Norway tucked some of her long hair behind her ear and glanced out the window, "We're almost here." She mused. Iceland was relieved; the car was stuffy thanks to his failure.

It was somewhat busy for a Saturday at three in the afternoon, but he eventually located an empty parking space. "We're here," Iceland announced softly after silencing the ignition. He climbed out of the car and shut his door. He glanced down at his cellphone and turned to see Norway with a faint scowl on her face. "Really, Em?" She refused to open the door for herself. It wasn't that she was snobbish; she was just trying to force chivalry into him. Iceland's mouth open in shock and he hurried over to swing the door open. "You have to remember these things. Keep it up and you can forget a second date." The Icelander panicked, "No, Nor. I want to take-" Norway silenced him with a finger pressed against his lips as she climbed out of the car. "Just learn from it. That's what experience is after all." Iceland nodded and reached out to grab her hand without looking and grabbed her hip. "S-Sorry, sorry!"

Norway shook her head, "I am so thankful I'm your first date. You need a lot of work." Iceland blushed and turned away, opening the restaurant door for her, but refusing to look at her. He followed her inside and they were seated at a table. "Now," Norway said, "Are you going to sit next to me or across from me?" She bat her pretty eyelashes at him. Either way was fine, she just wanted to see what he would prefer. "Uh...I'll sit across from you." He gulped before adding, "Is that right?" Norway laughed lightly, "That's fine, but you can sit next to me too. Makes it a bit more _intimate_." Iceland blushed a the last word.

His heart started to race as he watched Norway scoot over to the inside on the red, leather seat at the booth table. He hesitantly slid in beside her and bit his lip. "What kind of drinks can I get for you two?" Iceland was going to order first, but felt like allowing Norway to take lead. "I'll have a glass of red wine." Iceland's eyes widened at his sister's request. The waiter looked at her with a knowing look and nodded, "Alright and you?" Iceland sputtered out, "I think I'll have Coca-Cola." He winked at Norway as soon as Iceland looked down at his menu then looked at the woman next to him. "You're not even of age where we live. Aren't you suppose to be at least 21?" Norway shrugged, "I'll be 20 in May." Iceland frowned at his older sibling. That wasn't the point.

The waiter came back with the drinks for the two of them and then asked them if they were ready to order their meals. Norway ordered first, getting her favorite menu item. Then Iceland ordered, getting something small and light to eat. He wasn't all that hungry. His nerves had sucked his appetite. The waiter nodded and left, leaving the two of them alone for a while. They sat in silence and Norway reached down and grabbed Iceland's arm and draped it over her shoulders. "There." She said, "You needed some help."

Blushing at the placement of his arm, he felt a little awkward and accidentally let his eyes travel down to the roundness of her breasts. Without saying anything, he retracted his arm from around her shoulders and flinched at her teasing giggle.

"Emil, there's nothing to be bashful about. You're allowed to look." Norway said with a playful smile gracing her lips. Iceland blushed a deeper red, he had been caught staring. Norway, deciding to be flirtatious and tease her date, leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Maybe if this date goes smooth, I'll let you touch them."

Inhaling sharply, Iceland wanted to hide in a cave of blankets and never come out. Now, he was beyond the definition of nervous and humiliated. "I,I,I,I- uh I... Oh I need to lea- the bathroom!" Iceland stuttered out incoherently after watching Norway squeeze her mounds together. He nearly tripped while forcing himself out of his seat.

Norway contained the roars of laughter that threatened to leave her mouth. He was so innocent and it made her just that much more attracted to him. Iceland splashed water on his face in the bathroom. He didn't know why she strove to embarrass him so much. It wasn't funny or amusing to him, he was already nervous and stressed about this whole dating thing. And now she was making it that much worse by mentioning things like touching her. He splashed more water on his face at that thought. He needed to pull himself together. She was just trying to help. Norway wanted him to have experience for when he went on a date with someone in the future. That's all. He groaned and hung his head.

Finally building up the courage, he departed from the bathroom and inhaled a deep breath before exhaling it slowly with a tremble. "I can do this..." He pep talked himself as he returned to the table with Norway and yummy plates of food. "Come. Sit down, Emil."

"The food arrived while you were in the bathroom." She said softly, "I waited for you to come back before eating." Iceland nodded, "Thanks." The two of them started eating, complimenting how good the food was. It wasn't what you thought of when the words "first date" came to mind, but it was a good restaurant nonetheless. Norway glanced over at Iceland's plate, "Yours looks awfully good. May I have a bite?" Iceland shrugged and pushed his plate towards her, "I don't care."

Norway rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Wrong." Iceland gave her an exasperated look, "What do you mean wrong?" Norway stabbed a piece of her fish with her fork and turned to Iceland. "You're supposed to do it like this." She held up the fork to Iceland's face and smiled, "Open up Emil." Iceland blushed out of shock and opened his mouth just enough for her to push the food into his mouth with a bit more wrist action than was necessary. She smiled as he chewed and swallowed the bite of food. "Was it good?" She asked with a soft sweetness to her voice. He nodded, "Y-yeah." She turned back to her food and with a loss of the sweetness in her voice said, "Good. Now, next time I ask for a bite you know what to do."

Iceland nodded, sweating worried bullets at how many times he was messing up. "I'm sorry and I'll... I'll..." He trailed off in stutters before stabbing a piece of his stuffed crab and turning to her. He grabbed her by her chin and shoved the food inside of her unprepared mouth. She recoiled, swallowing the piece of crab stuffing and frowning. "Emil..." She sighed out. Originally, she was going to lecture him but his facial expression changed her emotions.

She gave him a supportive smile, "It was delicious. Thank you." Iceland seemed to relax a bit. "You're welcome..." He went back to eating his food. Norway glanced at him; he was trying so hard. She put her hand on his thigh, catching his attention. He looked at her and she pat his leg a couple of times. "You're doing a good job Emil, you really are." She was stretching the truth a bit, but he needed a bit of reinforcement.

He smiled for a few seconds at her and then returned back to his food. "You're improved since the beginning." Norway leaned over to whisper in Iceland's ear, "Watch this..."

* * *

><p>AN: Stay tuned and please leave a review for us! Did you like their date? It's not over yet! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The Harem

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Iceland blushed as she cupped the side of his face and brought his jaw to her lips. She kissed along it softly, not sucking or leaving any sort of marks. Just normal, gentle kisses. She pulled away and smiled at him, "See, if I had done that earlier, then you would have panicked." Iceland nodded nervously, he might have not been panicking on the outside but he was on the inside. His heart beat against his chest frantically.<p>

"I'm finished now and it looks you're done, so do you want to go anywhere else?" Norway asked sweetly, caressing the flustered teen's face lovingly. He nodded, "Let's go to the park?" Norway nodded and watched as Iceland left money on the table after the waiter walked by to drop their check off. Honestly, Iceland wanted to go home and hide away, but he needed the experience.

Iceland and Norway approached the car and Iceland opened the door for her to get in. Norway smiled, "Thank you Emil." Iceland mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He had remembered that portion of it, therefore he was doing great. He drove the two of them to the nearby park. It had a collection of nature trails. He thought those would be fun to walk.

"It's pretty...uh nice like you..." He murmured shyly, grabbing her hand as soon as they approached a flowery scene. Norway smiled at Iceland's awkward improvement. Slowly but surely, he was gaining experience.

They walked around in silence. The quiet made Iceland nervous as if he was doing something wrong. He looked over at Norway who seemed content with walking and looking at the flowers and not exchanging words. A breeze blew her gorgeous, long, slightly waved blonde hair back and she sighed, "The weather is beautiful today." Iceland agreed and then an idea hit him. "It's beautiful...uh, l-like you!" He stammered out the last half almost too fast for her to catch it and she laughed, making Iceland flush. He believed he was an idiot and should just not try and flirt.

"Oh Emil, you flatter me!" Norway joked around with a soft snort but still held genuine feelings to the words. She took his hands in hers and leaned down to kiss him sweetly on his lips. It was only a brush of their lips. This left Iceland feeling flustered and he looked away with a red blush. "You're too cute, Em."

Iceland felt completely pegged down. Here Norway was, full of dating experience, knowing exactly what to do and what to say. Then there was him. He couldn't flirt without stumbling over his words and couldn't even handle an innocent kiss without getting flustered. He was a pathetic date.

"I feel like I don't deserve you, Nor..." He mumbled out before her lips connected with his. "What do you mean?" She asked in bewilderment as soon as she pulled away.

He shook his head, "You're just so perfect and so above me." He looked down at his feet, he didn't know why he was even going along with this date. He knew the second the spell wore off that Norway would have nothing to do with him again. She tilted his chin up, "Emil. You deserve to be happy."

Iceland's eyes trembled as he gazed up onto her eyes. With a small smile, she pulled him into a kiss beside the small river bank. They parted for a second to catch their breath and then reconnected. Norway pulled the teen closer against her ample chest and tilted his head to invade his mouth with her tongue.

Iceland pulled away with a dark blush painting his cheeks. "You're really good." Norway smiled and said, "You'll learn soon enough." Their moment was ruined by a loud wolf whistle coming from behind them. They both turned to look and saw Romania and Bulgaria sitting on a bench not that far away from them. Romania waved cheerfully, "Hey! If it isn't Emil and Lukas!" He laughed, "You having fun yet?"

Iceland's eyes widened in incomprehensible embarrassment. Iceland tried to escape the scene, but Norway noticed sooner than he expected. She tightened her arms around the restless teen and smirked at her friend. "I should turn you into a woman. But to answer your question-" she cut herself off to steal a kiss from Iceland and looked back up, "I sure am."

Romania laughed, "I'd like to see you try, but you should be thanking me. I could have made you ugly but I made you a babe." He looked over at Emil who was trying to hide his face. "Hey kid, don't be embarrassed! Anyone would kill to be in your shoes!" Romania laughed again and Bulgaria punched his arm, "Alright, alright." He looked at the couple who was still standing in each other's arms, "We'll let you two get back on your date!" He winked at them and the two of them stood up and went on their way. Iceland watched as Norway mumbled something under her breath and then saw Romania fly forward and tumble before falling on his face. Norway smirked and then turned back to Iceland. "So, Emil, where were we?"

Iceland's eyes widened before he started to laugh at what Norway did to her friend. "Do you want to go sit by the waterfall?" Iceland asked hesitantly. He wanted to become more romantic. Norway was a beauty and he could barely handle it.

Norway nodded, "Yes." The two of them walked over to the pretty scenic area and sat down on the bench that faced the falling water. Norway held tightly onto Iceland's hand, refusing to let go. "This would be a beautiful spot for a picnic." Norway smiled, "Maybe the five of us should come out here and have one some afternoon." Iceland nodded, that sounded like a good idea, but could possibly end up in a disaster. He wouldn't voice those worries though.

While Norway was having her alone time with Iceland, the three neglected girls were busy stewing in their rejection. All of them had wanted to be the one Iceland chose, and all of them were heartbroken that Iceland hadn't picked them.

"This stinks." Denmark mumbled, slumped on the couch, wearing a pair of yoga pants and a tight v-neck tee. She tossed her legs up onto the coffee table and threw her head back. "What are we supposed to do now?" Finland was sitting next to her. "We wait for them to get back and then ask lots of questions." Denmark groaned, "But what are we supposed to do while we wait? I'm bored and I don't wanna just sit here all day. Who knows how long they'll be gone!" Denmark continued to complain and shoot down every suggestion Finland had on a way to entertain themselves until Sweden spoke up. "A prank." Denmark sat up, "What was that Berwald?" Sweden shrugged, "A prank. Let's get Norway back for getting the first date with Iceland." Denmark noticed that Sweden's aqua eyes had a mischievous glint to them. Denmark smiled, "I think that's the best idea you've ever had!"

Finland's face illuminated at the new plan and rubbed her hands together like a mad scientist. "How about we dump water on her?" Denmark laughed at the idea, "No way! That's too easy!" Sweden nodded in agreement with the Dane, "We need som'thing original." Purposely laughing obnoxiously, Denmark flipped her hair back over her shoulders and chuckled, "How about this?" The other two girls leaned in to listen to the prank. "First, we will do this..."

Norway and Iceland left their spot by the waterfall. Norway pulled Iceland along, stating she had somewhere she wanted to show him. Iceland followed her, curious as to what she was going to show him. Norway approached some rocks and jumped up them with ease, motioning for Iceland to follow her. He did so and she led him back into a cave. It was cool and damp under the rocks and she smiled, "We're underneath the waterfall." She pointed to the top of the cave, "You can hear the water." Iceland nodded. It was neat, but dark and cramped. He had started to wonder why she had pulled him in here until she crawled to straddle his lap. His face heated up and he looked at her, "N-Nor?" She shushed him with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He could sense his nervousness intensify as she prodded her tongue past his lips. He held onto her shoulders like his life depended on it. She rolled her hips as the pressure started to build inside of her body. Iceland panicked at the motion, pushed her away, and wiped his mouth swiftly. Norway stared at him and whispered, "What's wrong?" Iceland hid his blushing face from her and mumbled, "I'm nervous. I really don't know what I'm doing and I keep messing up." She caressed his face, tilting up his chin, and returned to his lips. They were soft, but not as soft as hers.

She pulled away, "Don't worry Emil. A cave isn't the best place for that anyways." She kissed him again, his taste was addicting to her and all she wanted was to kiss him.

Finland, Denmark, and Sweden were all debating on the variety of pranks. Denmark believed that all of her ideas were the best while Finland's pranks were lame. "We have the materials for my prank. I can't wait to see how she will react!" Denmark happily squealed as she lined up traps along the hallway. Finland smeared on this washable, slippery liquid on the door handle. Sweden squirted maple syrup all over the bed for Norway to roll in. It was going to be a grade A prank. Denmark steadied a water bucket over the bed where she would lay her head at night. She made sure that it was hidden fairly well.

Once everything was in place, the girls regrouped in the living room for a round of high fives.

Meanwhile, Norway stood up, blinked, and then reached out her hand for Iceland to take. "It's getting late. We should head back." Iceland nodded timidly, getting pulled to his feet, and awkwardly snaked his arms around her waist to give her a heartfelt embrace. "I had a good time, Nor." Norway admired Iceland's graciousness and puckered her lips. She waited for him to notice, but he turned around obviously and turned back when she huffed out. "Remember, you have to make the first move. Always. Don't let the girl make the first move or else she-" Iceland silenced her with his lips and hands. It was a quick peck and he frantically grabbed her breasts for two seconds.

When Iceland pulled away, he didn't look Norway in the face. She smiled and stifled a laugh, "There you go Emil. That was a little too forceful, especially for a first date, but we've done worse so I'd think it was alright." Iceland blushed deeper and grabbed her hand, "Let's get home."

The two of them walked to the car and Iceland opened the door for her again. She thanked him and sat down, allowing him to shut the door. He rounded to the driver's side and got in. But before he could turn on the car Norway said, "Emil." He turned to look at her and she pulled him in for a quick kiss. "This was a good date. I can't wait for the second." Iceland blushed at her mentioning the second date. He hadn't failed the date after all.

Finally revving the engine up, Iceland drove out of the park and on the way home. "Nor?" Iceland choked out at a red light and blushed furiously when Norway glanced over at him. "Hm?" Nibbling on his bottom lip, he mumbled, "You're good at kiss-kissing..."

Norway smiled and winked, "I know." Iceland gulped and nodded, trying to keep his focus and on the road and not on the air kisses that Norway was currently sending his way.

Blushing at the teasing from the Norwegian, Iceland rolled up to the driveway in no time. Iceland turned off the car, got out, and rushed around to open the door for her. Quietly thanking him, she gracefully stepped out of the vehicle and smiled stylishly. "Good job, Emil." He smiled weakly as he rushed away from his date, "Y-Yeah!" Norway giggled, "Hey! Come back here."

Iceland groaned to himself, he just wanted it to be over. He walked back to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck before bending down to capture his lips in a final kiss.

The three maidens inside snickered at their devious prank, knowing that the two love birds were now back from their date. Finland glanced up at where the bucket of green slime was rocking back and forth. After that happens, things would play out from there. "I think they're coming! Hide in the kitchen! Move!" Denmark ordered in an excited yet hushed voice. This was going to be classic!

They heard the door open and voices come from the living room, Denmark glanced up from behind the counter just in time to see Norway step into the string trigger. It pulled her ankle, making her fall into the floor on her butt as the bucket of slime fell, soaking her and Iceland. The floor was slick making her slide away, towards the basket of pillow feathers they had set up for this.

"Ack!" The Norwegian cried out as trillions of white feathers busted out and decorated her slime coated body. She tried to stand up to her feet and run away from all of the traps, but they continued to assault her. Iceland frowned at his terrible looking date, who struggled up the stairs and down the hall way. The other the girls hustled past Iceland to watch in eagerness at what happened next.

Norway screeched as she was forced into her bed by some rig that Sweden had set up. The syrup coated her feather and slime coated body and hair. Then a bucket of water fell over her before flour-filled balloons dusted over her, mixing with the water and making a paper mâché type solid to coat her.

"What?!" Norway cried out as soon as she sat up and touched her sticky hair in horror. "No, my hair! Someone's going to pay for this!" After Norway finished howling angrily, Iceland and the other three girls showed up.

Denmark was in stitches, "Oh we got you good babe." She couldn't open her eyes because she was crying and laughing too hard.

Norway flung herself off of the bed with a scowl on her face. Norway was intent on attacking her partner but she unfortunately slipped and fell down at Iceland's feet. "That was really mean," Iceland voiced his thoughts.

Denmark smiled, "It was funny though." Norway glared at her; the flour and water starting to harden on her skin. "I hate you Dane." Denmark winked, "No you don't baby."

With that said, Iceland departed from the room in search for a bath. Finland scurried behind him, "Wait, Emil!"

"What Tino?" Iceland turned around to ask, he was quite irked. Finland smiled cutely, "Let me wash you." Iceland shook his head, "No you've all done enough..."

Sweden caught up to his wife in the hallway, grabbed her by the arm, and kissed her hungrily in front of Iceland. Finland's knees grew weak as she kissed back. When their kiss ended, Sweden smiled politely at Iceland. "Let me do the same to ya." Iceland flushed at the tall, elegant Swedish woman and shook his head. "I'm sorry! I have to go... To go take a bath."

"Get off of me, Den!" Norway complained as she grabbed Denmark's breasts roughly. Denmark recoiled, crying out at the roughness and let Norway flee out of the room. Slipping on the way out, she stood to her feet and scurried in the direction of the bathroom that Iceland was currently occupying. The roaring of shower water could be heard as well as the steam billowing out into the hallway.

Norway tried opening the locked door and when she failed, she frowned. Her keys were in the bedroom. She tried it again, just to make sure, but it was still locked. She walked back to the bedroom where the other four girls were and grabbed the keys. They noticed what she was doing and went to follow her. They didn't want her to have any more alone time with Iceland. They were awful jealous.

"Where do you think you are going?" Finland demanded with narrowed eyes at the Norwegian. "Finishing my date," was her only answer before stripping out of her tattered dress covered with the remnants of their pranks. "Um, no you're not!" Denmark shot as she shot out her hand to grab her partner by the arm. "Put your clothes back on." Norway glared up at the Swede, "You three need to get over yourselves. It's pretty obvious that Ice likes me best."

"There's no way you can even say that Nor!" Finland huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "You haven't even given him a chance to be with us. You're such a hog." Norway smirked, "I don't have to share. He likes me more and therefore, you don't need a chance."

Finland stepped forward, pressed her small hands against Norway's chest and pushed her backwards a few steps. "Listen, woman. You've had enough of him. It's my turn now!" Norway shook her head, "Nei. I was here first!" The petite blonde released a feral growl and tackled Norway on to the ground. "You can't have him, mosquito tits!" Denmark busted out in laughter at Finland's little voice that tried to insult. "What?" Finland asked confidently to Denmark and Sweden. She grabbed a struggling handful of each breast and laughed out. "She's the smallest of all of us." Norway grumbled, slapping Finland's condescending hands away in disgust. "At least I have a bigger brain!" Sweden could help the uncontrollable "ooh" that tumbled out of her mouth at Norway's come back.

Finland turned and glared at Sweden, "What the hell Sve? You're supposed to be on my side!" Finland pushed away from Norway and stormed off to her bedroom to sulk. Not only was Norway being mean to her, Sweden had pretty much agreed to what Norway said about her having more brains than Finland herself did. Norway smirked proudly to herself and stood up, "Now if you don't excuse me, I'm going to take a shower. I feel disgusting."

Sweden slapped her forehead and ran off into the direction of their shared bedroom. Denmark was worried about Sweden and Finland. Plus, she was curious to watch the scene unfold between them. "I can't believe it! I knew you had feelings for Nor! What? Is she prettier than me? Smarter?" Finland felt like Sweden had second thoughts about them. That was not true though. Sweden absolutely loved her cute Finnish wife. "T'no, I love you." Sweden's voice was soft and sweet, which made Finland melt. Wiping away her light tears, she brightened up when Sweden hugged her and pulled her into a kiss. Denmark was secretly wanting to see a little drama between the perfect couple, but they proved the Dane wrong once again.

Since everyone had left, Norway snatched her keys and practically skipped to the bathroom. She unlocked the door and slipped inside just in time to see Iceland wrap a towel around his waist. He jumped in shock at the sudden intrusion. "L-Lukas! What are you doing in here?" Norway pouted, "Well, I really wanted to join you and continue our date...but the others made that difficult."

Iceland gasped out when Norway pressed him back into the shower. "I want to take a bath together." He shook his head and sputtered out something under the waterfall of shower water spraying out. Norway pulled off her panties and pressed Iceland against the yellow and white tiled shower wall.

"Norway please!" Iceland gasped out, "I'm not ready for this!"

* * *

><p>AN: :)


	6. Chapter 6

The Harem

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He really, really wasn't ready for this. Even though he had already seen her pretty much completely nude, he didn't want to do anything. He had to have time to prepare for this kind of thing. His biggest concern was having his virginity taken away. Sure, he had already been given a blow job, but in his mind that didn't count. He wanted his first time to be special, not some romp in the shower. Iceland struggled some more against her. He just wanted to get away from the girls for a bit.<p>

"Please, no! Nor-Norway! I can't!" Norway breathed out against his neck before pecking it softly. "Shh, calm down..." Norway said over the crashing, warm water. He gulped visibly and nodded as Norway turned him around to massage his shoulders. Iceland was extremely tensed up and distressed.

"I just want you to relax Emil." She said as she worked on a knot in his shoulder blade, making him hiss out. She hummed a comforting tune as she massaged him, making sure to pay extra attention to the small knots her nimble hands came across.

"Does this feel good?" Her voice echoed through his ears even though it was hushed. Iceland confirmed her question with a nod of his head. Deciding to stop her actions, she leaned in against his body. She pressed her twin mounds against his back and felt him shudder. "Let's just get you cleaned up!" He shouted out in discomfort.

Norway frowned in disappointment and pulled back in a bit of surprise. "Emil..." She said softly. She looked down, "Alright...can you wash my hair?" Iceland nodded, he could do that. It needed to be washed badly. She turned around and he grabbed the bottle of shampoo. He poured a hefty amount into the palm of his hand and began to work it into her hair. He scrubbed hard, working the long strands between his hands. It would take a long time; the other girls had caked it with a lot of different substances.

There was a knot that made Norway flinch away and cry out in agony. "Ouch! That hurt!" Iceland apologized several times and grabbed a bottle of conditioner.

He slowly ran his fingers through her hair, pulling out the knots. Every time she tensed up, he stopped and apologized. It's not like he was trying to hurt her, he had no choice. Her hair was a mess and needed to be fixed. Eventually her hair was back to being soft and blonde with no more remnants of green slime or feathers. Norway smiled at him as she ran her fingers through the clean hair. "Now you can wash my body." Iceland blushed and looked away, he wasn't sure he could do that.

"It's not that bad," Norway explained in a friendly voice and caressed his face. Nodding hesitantly, he reached over to grab a wash cloth, wet it, and squirted a nice amount of body wash. Iceland rubbed the wash cloth together until suds appeared and he noticeably gulped in anxiety. He was overwhelmingly scared and blushed when Norway claimed his hands.

She led his hand to her right arm, and nudged him to start cleaning her. He did so, working small circles across the surface of her perfect arms. She moved his hand to her chest next, smiling as he blushed and looked away. She moved him away from her chest, skipping over her breasts and to her other arm, letting him clean it.

"See?" Norway pointed out when Iceland's confidence inched forward. After Iceland finished scrubbing her arms, he moved into her shoulders and neck. He squeezed his eyes shut when Norway kissed him on his cheek. "Go on," she urges him as he started to wash her abdomen. This was so embarrassing and he was so close to the Norwegian goddess. It was unreal. Anyone would kill to be in his shoes right now, but he was too shy to believe that.

Norway sat down in the tub and brought Iceland with her. She stretched out one of her legs and motioned for him to scrub it. He nodded slowly and washed her legs. He focused mainly on her calves and feet, her thighs were making him nervous. "Emil, you have to get higher than that, there's still stuff on my legs up here." He nodded and worked his way up there, making sure to be as fast as possible. This was awkward and he felt overly uncomfortable.

Smirking at his sheepish motions, Norway parted her legs slowly. Iceland gasped out, only seeing a small glimpse of her privates, and curled up in a ball towards the corner. "Oh, Emil. Come on. I'll close my legs." Nodding with reluctance, Iceland crawled back over to her flawless physique and slipped by accident. His face collided with her right breast. It surprisingly felt like a pillow, but his prudish disposition caused him to throw himself away from her body. "I didn't mind. Come back..." Norway sent him an encouraging look and patted a hand on her chest.

Iceland shook his head; this wasn't the place for him to snuggle into her chest. He just wanted to finish washing her and get out of the bath. "Turn around. Let me get your back." She pouted at the obvious rejection she had just received, but did as she was told.

The remainder of the shower consisted of Iceland blushing and Norway teasing him relentlessly. He tried everything in his power to deny his growing attraction towards the Norwegian. "That was a nice shower, Emil." Norway said sweetly with smile, which in turn, generated a tomato red blush over his cheeks. "Ja, it was... Um..."

The mere sight of the prudish teen blushing and shaking before her was adorable. Leaning down, she pressed their lips together and Iceland jerked away from her affections. "Pl...Please give me some space!" He pressed his hands against her breasts by accident when he tried to create distance between their naked bodies. Norway was overwhelming frisky and this scared him away. He found her beautiful, but her libido was out of this world.

Norway pouted, "What? It was just a kiss." Iceland nodded and stood to get out of the tub. "I know, but I just...I just need some space!" He got out and wrapped his towel around him again. All he wanted was a little privacy and time to think things over.

Four women chasing him. Four _extremely_ beautiful women were after him and Norway was intent on carrying out her original motives. "It... Um, well, it was a great date and I learned a lot, but I... I am a little overwhelmed." Norway pursed her lips to restrain her emotions. She wanted to understand what exactly was taking him on a scary roller-coaster.

"Why?" She asked; she was worried that he didn't like her as much as she thought. Self doubt was a dangerous thing and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. Maybe Iceland was only awkward because he didn't like her.

"Well, you're just... How do I put this? You're a little too sexual for me, I guess?" The Norwegian nodded, "I understand. I guess I'll leave you alone then." Iceland covered his eyes when she stepped out of the shower to grab a towel and frowned at what she said.

Iceland immediately felt bad. Her sex drive wasn't a bad thing, or at least he hoped it wasn't. He just didn't know how to react. He wasn't ready for that yet. He sighed and left to go put on clothes.

Norway lingered in her spot before she glanced up into the fogged over mirror. She combed her hair and admired her beauty. She never realized that she looked beautiful as a girl. However, with Iceland's reactions, she couldn't help but reconsider her thoughts. She decided to leave in search for an outfit. On her way to her bedroom, she caught a glimpse of Finland kissing her partner as Sweden squeezed her breasts from behind. She felt left out, but she had a little too much pride to join in on the sexual fun.

While Norway browsed through her wardrobe of sexy and cute clothes, Iceland dressed in a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a plain, white shirt. Suddenly, Iceland's phone vibrated from his bedside table and he hurried over to check it. It was his friend, Hong Kong. He read the message and scowled at his friend who always loved to tease him. 'Bro listen to this. My girl just kissed me and it was nice. You should really get a girlfriend. It will add to your life. Lol' Iceland rolled his eyes and texted back, 'whatever' before grabbing his pillow and covering his face with it. He had four incredibly attractive women, but he was afraid of scaring them away.

Norway picked out something comfy: short cotton shorts and a cute tank top. She looked at her legs in the mirror. She had nice legs; they were long and flawless. She sighed, maybe Iceland wanted a girl with flaws. She jumped when she felt two thin arms wrap around your waist. "Mmm you smell good..." Norway recognized her partner's feminine voice whisper in her ear. Norway scowled, "I'm still mad at you idiot."

"What?" She asked dramatically, tightening her hold. "What did I do this time?"

Norway rolled her eyes dramatically, "Do not act innocent. You caused me to look disgusting and you more than likely ruined my nice dress." Denmark kissed the side of her head, "Oh babe, you don't need that dress and you're clean now."

Norway narrowed her eyes at her lover.

Denmark continued to press kisses to the side of her head. Norway shook her head to get her to stop. "Quit Dane. I'm going to lay down for a bit." Denmark frowned, she could tell that Norway was feeling down about something. She started to feel bad about the prank, thinking that was the reason why she was sad. In actuality, Norway was sad because of the fact that Iceland rejected her. She crawled onto her bed and covered herself with the fluffy comforter. Denmark sighed and crawled under the blankets next to her. She pulled the blanket over both of their heads and cupped Norway's cheek. "What's wrong, love?"

Norway shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it, especially not after she claimed that Iceland liked her best. She wasn't so sure of that statement anymore. "Just leave me alone." Denmark shook her head, "No way, love. Not until you smile for me." Norway rolled over and put her back to Denmark, ignoring her. She wasn't in the mood for this. She felt her lover wrap her arms around her and pull her close. "Okay, we'll just take a nap."

Iceland sighed, feeling awkward as he thought about the other three girls and then focused on Norway. The enchanting Norwegian, who knew how to push his buttons. Next, he thought about Finland. He felt a sense of welcoming with the petite yet a few centimeters taller than him, blonde. "Maybe I should talk to her about my worries?" Anxiety overpowered him and he crumbled to the floor in thought. 'Come on, you can do it!' He tried to boost his confidence before he left his bedroom and ventured off into the direction of Sweden and Finland's bedroom down the hallway.

He knocked on the bedroom door and could hear some hushed voices on the other side of it. "Tino?" He called out, "Can I talk to you for a second?" The door opened immediately and she was standing there, a bright smile on her face. "Hi Emil!" She walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind her, "What's on your mind?"

He gulped at the sight of her bosom almost popping out of her low cut, light teal shirt. Quickly looking away at something in the distance, he started to blush. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Finland raised an eyebrow and then smiled. She grabbed both of his hands and placed them over her chest. "Feeling better?" She asked innocently at the frantic, red faced Icelander.

He shook his head; maybe talking to Finland wasn't such a good idea. She was just like the other three. "N-no!" He pulled his hands away, "Just forget about it. I'll figure this out on my own." Finland frowned and grabbed his hand because she didn't want him to leave. "Emil, wait. You know you can talk to me about anything. I'm still Finland!"

Iceland bit his bottom lip at this, "Ok, fine. Let's's go to the living room." Both of them traveled over to the vacant room and settled down on the couch. "Alright, tell me. What's going on?" Finland asked nicely with a bright smile.

Iceland slumped back, "I'm just so confused." Finland cocked her head, "What about?" Iceland shrugged, now that he was sitting down and talking to her, he felt awkward and didn't want to voice what he was thinking. Finland nudged him lightly, wanting him to continue.

He was reluctant and this worried her momentarily. "Iceland, you can trust me." Her words were reassuring, which helped with coaxing him into telling her. Although, before he could speak, Norway entered the room with her arms crossed over her chest. "Ice, we need to talk." Finland frowned, "Can't you see that we are trying to talk?"

Norway shrugged, "Mine is more important so yours can wait." Finland looked offended as she scoffed and stood up to face Norway. "No, you can wait. You've had all day to talk to him!" Norway straightened up and glared down at Finland, using her height to her advantage. "Seriously, back off Tino."

Finland scowled at the Norwegian, raised her hands, and shoved her backwards. Norway stumbled backwards, regained her balance, and charged at the other blonde girl. Swiftly sidestepping, Norway round house kicked the Finnish woman, ultimately making her body sail across the room. "You're going to pay for that!" Finland grumbled as she stood up to her feet again.

Norway shook her head, "Just go away. You're being a pest." She sat down on the couch next to Iceland. "We need to talk." Iceland groaned and gave Finland an apologetic look. "Can we have a minute?" Finland rolled her eyes and stormed off, "Don't bother coming back to talk to me. I'm not important." Norway pulled Iceland's attention back to her, "Don't worry about her Emil. She's not worth your time."

Iceland grabbed at his soft, ashen blonde hair in frustration. Norway was the one he wanted to talk about. He wanted to talk about his feelings towards her to Finland. Maybe that wouldn't have been such a great idea after all. His feelings were conflicting. He was confused yet interested in the beautiful Norwegian. On the other hand, he was interested in trying out the other girls as well. What if Norway wasn't his type after all? He would never know until he experienced these things with the other three women.

"Emil how do you feel about me?" Norway asked. She had to know his answer. Iceland kept sending her mixed signals and she wanted to know the truth. Iceland looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know." Norway frowned, "What do you mean you don't know? That isn't a real answer." Iceland groaned, he honestly didn't know how he felt with her. He was at war with himself and didn't know the right way to answer her question. "I don't know you all that well Lukas. I mean, you're beautiful and all, but I don't know you and since you're the only girl I've been with. I just don't know!" The teenager cradled his head in his hands. He had an awful headache and was feeling miserable.

"What..." She said breathlessly as she reached out to pry his hands away in a gentle manner. Iceland melted in her touch and his tongue started to twist. "Are you interested in dating the other three?" She braced herself for his answer. Iceland glanced away with a reddening blush, "I think..." Jealousy bubbled up inside of Norway and she couldn't control her emotions. She pulled her hand back and slapped him across his face.

Iceland grabbed his sore face, "What was that for?" Norway stood up, "For being a jerk! You can't just go on a date with one girl and then tell her that there are three other girls you're going to date!" Iceland frowned, "What am I supposed to do then? Stick with you forever? This was supposed to just give me experience!" Iceland frowned and shook his head at her, "You're dating Denmark anyways!"

Norway felt the tears pool in her eyes after hearing that. She blinked the liquid out of her eyes and sniffled softly. "Whatever. Do what you want." Iceland sighed out. He wasn't sure what he wanted. Not only was Finland mad at him, so was Norway. Perhaps Sweden or Denmark would listen to him. Then again, he did upset their partners. He was in deep trouble now as he watched Norway storm out of the living room.

As he had predicted, two more angry females came storming down the hallway. Both irked that he had made their lovers cry. Denmark looked pissed, and Sweden's look could easily kill. "Emil, why the hell did you make Lukas cry?!" Denmark said glaring down at the teen. Sweden nodded, "Fin's hurt."

"This is too overwhelming!" He started to became increasingly nervous, especially when Sweden started cracking her fists. "They started it! I'm innocent!" The teenager tried to reason with the young adults.

"I didn't hurt Finland!" Iceland pleaded, "Norway did because she was jealous! A-and Norway started crying because I said I wanted to date you other girls too!" Iceland covered his face, "Please don't hurt me!"

Sweden's eyes narrowed behind her glasses, "You can't just magically date us after hurting our lovers." Denmark nodded, pulling his Norwegian lover closer to her chest.

Iceland groaned, "I told you! It wasn't me! They hurt each other!" This was turning out to be very bad for him.

"We don't want to hear it," Denmark said as she combed her combed her fingers through Norway's hair. Iceland's breathing rate intensified as he stepped over to Finland and shyly kissed her on the cheek. Norway gasped out at the chaste affection, but calmed down when Iceland pecked her on her cheek. "I'm sorry if I... If I hurt your feelings."

Finland smiled faintly, "Apology accepted." Norway just looked down. She was still upset with him for not giving her a straight answer as to how he felt about her. She was also jealous that he wanted to have a relationship with the other girls as well.

"We still need to finish our talk," Norway informed the teenager before he could retire from the room. He nodded and muttered, "I know."

Norway pressed a kiss to Denmark's cheek, "I can handle it from here." Denmark pouted, not wanting to leave her lover alone with Iceland. She sighed, "Okay, but if he makes you cry again. Let me know." Norway nodded, "You'll be the first to know." Denmark left the room with one last glare shot at Iceland. Sweden and Finland had already disappeared into their bedroom, leaving Norway and Iceland alone. Norway crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not happy with you." Iceland fell back into the couch. "I thought so."

The atmosphere grew tense and Iceland's heart raced. He covered his eyes and snapped them open when he felt Norway climb on top of him. "Wait, Nor... I'm not ready for this!"

Norway shushed him, "Shh, Emil. Just be quiet for one minute." She pressed her lips against him and kissed him slowly. She pulled away, leaving him breathless. "Why don't you like me?"

Iceland lifted a trembling hand to awkwardly caress Norway's face. "I never said I didn't like you." He glanced away in embarrassment when he witnessed a growing smile on her face. A few seconds passed before Norway shifted and lifted up her shirt. She easily slipped off over her head and unclasped her cream colored push up bra.

Iceland blushed, "Nor please!" Norway smirked and cupped one of her breasts, looking down at it. "What? You seem to like looking at them." Iceland covered his face in embarrassment. "Please put your shirt back on." Norway shook her head and pulled Iceland's hands away from his face, "This is much more comfortable."

His shaky light violet eyes focused on the outline of her breasts and the hardness of her light pink nipples. He released a nervous breath as he reached up to grab them. His hold was not confident and he looked away when Norway bent down to hover her breasts over his flushed face. "Norway..." He breathed out against the nipple that was centimeters from his lips. She could feel his hot breath blow against her skin and shuddered with anticipation.

Iceland didn't know what to do. Her breast was right in front of him and he didn't know what to do. Should he kiss it? Lick it? Suck on it? All of these confused thoughts and uncertainty made him start to panic and his heart was racing from stress. "I can't do this!" He exclaimed as he pushed her away. He wasn't ready. He didn't know what to do and he was freaked out by now. He looked over at Norway's hurt face and apologized. "I'm sorry Nor. I'm just not ready for this."

Norway understood his frustrations yet that didn't hide the fact that she felt rejected. "No, I'm sorry... It's just that I..." Now it was Norway's turn to feel similar emotions. "I should leave. I'm so embarrassed." Before Norway could budge, Iceland grabbed her hands with his own.

"Don't be mad Lukas." Iceland whispered. "I really like you. I really do. It's just- I want to know what my type is and get to know a bunch of different people. And as for anything else, I'm just not ready." He looked down, his grip on her hands loosening. Norway nodded and pulled one of her hands free. She tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Although she wasn't thrilled with Iceland's plans, she studied the outline of his lips. Without a word, she tilted their heads and deepened the kiss.

Iceland relaxed into the kiss a little. He let his hands fall to rest on her narrow waist as she thread her fingers through his hair. She licked at his lips, wanting more out of the kiss, and he hesitantly allowed it. He parted his lips slightly and she took full advantage of it, scooting closer and pushing her tongue through. Iceland still didn't know what to do, and the feeling was still uncomfortable, but he reasoned that the only way to get better was to practice.

She disconnected their lips with an echoing 'smooch' noise and panted softly as she looked at the blushing teenager under her body. "Just follow my lead..." Iceland weakly nodded and gasped out when she took his hands to place on her breasts. "Fondle them..." She instructed in a hushed voice and moaned softly when he nervously squeezed the mounds of firm yet soft flesh. Leaning down again, she pecked his lips. At that angle, he flinched as he wasn't able to squeeze then properly and have room to kiss. Norway solved that problem by pushing him up into a sitting position and straddled him.

Iceland was feeling nervous, he could tell that he was trembling slightly as he squeezed and played with her breasts. Norway rocked her hips slightly, creating friction for herself more than Iceland, for the teen was already sporting an obvious arousal. Iceland's face was painted red in embarrassment as he watched her dry hump him as he gently ran his thumbs over her nipples.

"Ja... Just like that..." Norway moaned out in pure bliss as he circled them cautiously with the pads of his thumbs. She could feel her panties start to dampen from the pleasure and arched her back as she straightened up. Iceland recoiled shyly when Norway's hardened bud brushed against his lips. This was embarrassing for him. "Just open your mouth and suck on it..." Norway's mind was clouded with lust and he knew it. He reluctantly opened his mouth and his eyes widened at the nipple being shoved into his mouth.

He sucked on it gently and heard a moan slip out of her mouth. This felt degrading to him, but he guessed she knew what she wanted. Her actions were making him nervous. He didn't want this; not yet. This was confirmed when Norway reached down to grab the bulge in his pants. He gasped out and tried to get away, "Nor! No!" Norway removed her hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Emil, I need you." Iceland shook his head, "This isn't right! I'm not ready."

Norway pouted at his refusal to take it to the next level. "I'm so wet though and..." Norway trailed off with a reddening blush as she reached her right hand down between them to graze her hand over his tent, "I want you to fuck me."

* * *

><p>AN: Stay tuned~


	7. Chapter 7

The Harem

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Iceland squirmed, grabbed her hand that was rubbing over the erection in his sweatpants, and took a deep breath. "I'm... I don't know how to really. I mean I can't! I just can't-"<p>

"Let me teach you..." Norway practically moaned. She was begging him, and any other man in their right mind would jump all over the chance to get with her, but not Iceland. He shook his head again, "No, I'm not ready..." Norway frowned, "Why not? Why aren't you ready? I can show you how." Iceland bit his lip. "I want it to be special." Norway cocked her head, "Huh?" Iceland glanced down, "I want it to mean something...not this."

Norway's eyes widened noticeably at what Iceland said and she pouted again before pecking his lips. "Okay, I can wait. When you are ready, come see me..." Iceland shook his head, "I'm not willing to do that either." Norway huffed out in aggravation. She was hot and bothered. Iceland cut her short of pleasure, therefore she was grumpy. "When the time is right," he almost whispered as he pushed her off of him.

He watched as she stormed off. He would probably get scolded for upsetting her, but he had to. He wanted his first time to be just right. In a cave, in the shower, on the couch. All of those places were wrong; that's not where it should happen. And this was his first date with Norway. He didn't want to be one of those "I fuck on the first date" guys. He ran his hand through his hair, he really wished he could talk to Hong Kong about it. His friend would more than likely to be able to help him. He thought about that for a second and shook his head. Scratch that thought, Hong Kong would just call him an idiot for rejecting Norway's advances.

Sighing out, he decided to go for a stroll. He needed to calm his nerves and softening erection. "I wonder if she knows that I'm scared?" He mumbled to himself right before he departed from the house.

He hadn't realized it, but Norway had been standing just around the corner and had faintly heard the last two words of his sentence before shutting the door. She didn't follow after him, instead she felt like collapsing to the floor. Instead, she walked over to sit on the couch. She had messed it all up and scared him off. She cursed herself and her urges. She just really wanted to be Iceland's first everything now. Before this spell, she could have cared less who he slept with as long as he didn't get hurt or was forced into it. But now she wanted it to be her; her and no one else.

Iceland didn't really know where he was going. He was letting his feet take him wherever they wanted to go.

After a while of wandering around outside aimlessly, he decided to return back home. He wanted to avoid Norway for a while and perhaps talk to Denmark. Sweden was questionable. Finland was someone he considered trustworthy.

Denmark found Norway sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She walked over and sat next to her, "Hey lovely. What's wrong?" Denmark gently rubbed her back, she could tell that the smaller woman was upset. Norway sat up straight and shook her head with a sigh. "It's nothing. Just a little tired is all." Denmark laughed, "How ironic, I just woke up from a nap!"

Norway sent her a fake, weak smile before sighing out. "I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come with me and get some fresh air?" Norway frowned at the offer and shook her head. "Okay. Go take a nap then and I'll be back later."

Norway nodded and watched as Denmark walked out the door. A nap. That was exactly what she needed. She stood up and walked up to her bedroom to take a nap.

Denmark walked out of the front door and immediately ran into Iceland. "Emil!" She said, "Where have you been?" Iceland shrugged, "I've been out and stuff." Denmark smiled, "Well, let's stay out. Go for a walk with me."

Iceland sighed, "Alright, I'll walk with you." Denmark smiled and grabbed his hand, "Great! I like the company!" They walked down the sidewalk together, Denmark humming happily. "I'm glad I finally get some time alone with you Ice! I haven't been able to yet." Iceland shrugged, "Yeah, it's nice." Denmark let go of Iceland's hand to stretch, "Oh I wish it was hot outside. We could go swimming...or skinny dipping..."

Iceland blushed dramatically as his breathing started to become ragged at her words. "I'm sorry, but I... I can't!" There he goes again: awkward and uptight. Denmark released a hearty laugh at Iceland's reaction. "Ice, you're so cute." He didn't particularly like the idea of being called cute. It made him feel inadequate as a teenage boy. He mumbled a "thank you" and turned away when Denmark grabbed his hand with a grin that could brighten anyone's day.

Denmark leaned down and swiftly captured the teenager's lips. She was going too fast for him and he freaked out. "Please don't do that!" He shrieked out when the Dane dove in for another kiss.

"What?" Denmark whined, "It's just a kiss! Nothin' else." Denmark grabbed both of Iceland's hands. "You can't be scared of a simple kiss." Iceland didn't say anything. He wasn't scared of kissing. No, he was scared of what kissing seemed to turn into with these girls. Denmark winked at him, "Let's go do something crazy." Iceland looked skeptical "...like what?" Denmark shrugged and smiled, "Hey, who cares? Let's have fun, you and I."

Iceland smiled at this. He couldn't remember the last time he did anything exciting or risky. Everyone at school avoided him except Hong Kong. He stuck around because they were best friends. "Let's do it," Iceland agreed before darting off after Denmark who hurried into the local yet private forest. "You run too fast, Den!" He huffed and puffed as he bent over to take a break. Denmark was still running and stopped to see the teen panting.

Denmark jogged back over to the resting teen. "Sorry," she laughed sheepishly, "I completely forgot about your tiny legs." He glared at her, "You just have freakishly long legs." Denmark shrugged, "That's right. I do." She looked ahead, "Hmm let's see, what should we do?" Iceland stood back up and Denmark smiled, "I've got a great idea." She knew exactly what they could do. Of course, Ice might not like it. But it would be fun for both of them to get a little wet.

"Oh yeah?" Suspicion was laced in his inquisitive voice as he planted his hands on his hips. Denmark laughed lightly, "Follow me! Hurry and I'll show you." Iceland had to trust her on this one and closely trailed behind. Upon reaching a small waterfall with clear water, Denmark chuckled at the puzzled expression on Iceland's face. "Let's get naked!" Denmark was so straightforward that the teen felt the urge to run away. Far away.

Iceland shook his head, "No. Absolutely not." Denmark shrugged, "Suit yourself." Iceland frowned, he didn't know what she was hinting at. Denmark took off her pants and blouse, tossing them aside. She had wanted to take off her bra and panties too, but Iceland's hesitation made her change her mind. "Come here." Iceland did as he was told. "We're going to jump in at the same time." Denmark said. Iceland shook his head, "No way. The water is still too cold to swim!" Denmark stuck out her tongue playfully. "You're gonna regret that." She shot off in a nice run away from the water, leaving Iceland standing there confused. Only whenever Denmark ran back towards him and tackled him did it occur to him what she was doing. The two of them both fell into the water with a loud splash. Denmark cackled loudly and Iceland yelled out because the water was cold.

Denmark splashed the water in Iceland's direction. Giggling uncontrollably, the Danish woman unclipped her bra and watched as Iceland whirled away from the sight of her chest that was slightly larger than Norway's chest. "Put your clothes back on!" He panicked and tried to waddle out of the icy water.

Denmark swam over to him, "Don't be scared. It's just skin." She grabbed his hands and pulled him back into the deeper water, "Swim with me some more." Iceland's face was hot with embarrassment. He wasn't sure how to react. Did most girls take off their clothes for a guy the second they were alone? Iceland sure hoped not. Denmark pulled him closer. "Let's kiss." She said, a playful smile reaching her eyes.

Iceland shook his head, "No, no! No more kiss- mmph!" Denmark silenced him with her smooth yet strong lips. Iceland panted out against her breasts, since he was shorter than her. "Are ya tired? Ya seem to be outta breath!"

Iceland shook his head, "Just overwhelmed." Denmark smiled, "Oh good! Because I don't want ya to be exhausted." She let go of Iceland and dove under the water. She popped back up a few feet away from him. "Emil, come catch me."

"You're too fast for me! Slow down..." He called out as his clothes dragged him down. "Take off your clothes already!" Denmark yelled with a grin and flung her waterlogged, red panties in Iceland's direction. It hit him directly in the center of his face. He grumbled, threw the panties over to the grassy area and climbed out of the water to shed his clothing. He kept his boxers on. He was too embarrassed to be seen naked in front of Denmark. "Take off your boxers! Stop being a prude, Ice!"

"I'll be a prude if I want to be." Iceland huffed, submerging himself back into the chilly water. He had grown accustomed to it, so getting out had made him feel like an ice cube. Denmark just laughed, "Well, I'm still over here, and you're all the way over there! Come and get me!" Iceland swam towards her and Denmark let him get close but splashed him and swam away before he could reach her.

He swam faster after she continued to taunt him. "Still too slow, short legs!" Iceland frowned, diving under the water with his eyes closed. He collided with something soft as he shot back up out of the water. Denmark hissed at the pain but soon recovered and pressed Iceland's reddening face in the valley of her bosom. "Feels like a pillow, doesn't it?" Iceland squirmed frantically in her arms as his face was squished further against her mounds.

"Den! Can't...breathe!" Iceland mumbled out against the skin. Denmark released him. "Sorry Emil!" Denmark looked down at him. He was obviously nervous and it made her sad. If he would just loosen up a bit, they would be having so much more fun. She sighed, him and Norway were too much alike.

"I want to go home!" He started to complain. He was tired, flustered, and overwhelmed by the advances of the women. He just couldn't handle it and it was driving him away. Girls and relationships were starting to scare him and people wonder why he didn't want to get involved. Once he did, they were all intent on having him. "Wait, Ice! Don't you want to play with me for a few more minutes?" He shook his head with a darkening blush, "No thanks! I'm going home now."

Denmark made a whiny noise and then swam to catch up with Iceland, "At least let me go with you!" Iceland rolled his eyes, "Only if you put clothes on." Denmark laughed, "Okay deal!" They got out of the water and Iceland looked at his soaked clothes. He sighed and pulled them on with difficulty, watching as Denmark was able to pull on her dry clothes with ease. Denmark laughed at him, "Here, let me help you!" He shook his head, "No thanks. I can do this myself." Denmark pouted, "Alright fine..." Iceland got his clothes on and the two of them started walking back home. Iceland's wet pants were rubbing him in awkward places, making the trip quite miserable. Denmark made it less miserable though. Her bright smile lit up the world around them and she cracked many jokes, several of which made Iceland laugh loudly. He was starting to see what Norway saw in the obnoxious yet sweet Dane.

Denmark and Iceland walked inside, they were laughing lightly. The second they stepped in the house Iceland sighed and said, "Thank god, now I can get out of these horrible, wet clothes." Denmark winked, "You want some help?" Iceland shook his head, "I can do things on my own. I don't need help all the time."

As Iceland walked past Norway's bedroom, she could hear his sloshy footsteps. She was able to distinguish them because they were heavier than the now-dainty footfalls of her lover. She tried to climb out of bed to go see him, but Sweden and Finland's grip on her were tighter than she could get out. She huffed and let her face fall onto the pillow. She jumped when she heard Sweden's voice, "Nor, I ain't letting ya go until ya tell me what's wrong with ya." Norway scowled, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're our friend and you seemed so distraught. It's not good keepin' it all bottled up like that." Sweden had a point and Finland leaned towards her to press a small kiss against her cheek.

"Fine," Norway said loud enough for both of the girls to hear. "I'm just not used to my body and it's making me do weird things." Sweden arched her brow at this, "Hmm... like wha'?" Norway's face heated up and she opted for the truth. "I feel very... sexual compared to before."

This confession intrigued Sweden. "That's strange Nor, but nothin' to be ashamed about." Norway nodded, just trying to get Sweden to leave her alone. She had every right to be ashamed, she should not have done what she did. And what she said wasn't even a lie. She could tell that Iceland wasn't ready for a sexual relationship, but she couldn't help herself.

After telling Sweden what she wanted to hear, Finland released her hold on the Norwegian. Sweden removed her hand away, brought it over to comb it through the smaller woman's hair. Finland scooted closer to Norway, who was sitting up now. Finland sat up as well and cupped Norway's face in her hands before placing a kiss on her lips. Norway felt butterflies in her stomach and kissed back. They pulled away and Norway apologized to her Finnish friend. "I think I'm going to go and fix something to eat." Sweden and Finland made affirming noises and Norway excused herself out of the bedroom. She needed to talk to Iceland.

Iceland had changed into some dry clothes and was relaxing on his bed. He was thinking about everything that had happened the past couple of days. He had gone out with two of them, but he didn't really know if his swim with Denmark today counted as a date. He sighed softly and then heard some soft knocks coming from the door. "Who is it?" He heard Norway's soft, melodic voice chime out her name and Iceland bit his lip. Their thing earlier had left him nervous about their next conversation, but he granted her entrance.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize to you," she whispered the very second he shut the door behind her body. He shrugged it off, "It's no big deal." Norway shook her head as she caressed the side of his face, "No, it _is_ a big deal."

"I've been selfish." She said, sitting down next to him. "I'm not listening to you and just acting on what I want." She held his hand, squeezing it firmly. "You have every right to wait until you're ready. I shouldn't pressure you. I'm sorry."

Iceland smiled faintly. He was glad that Norway finally understood his troubles. "Thanks Lukas." He said softly. Norway then realized that his head was dripping wet. "What did you do Ice? Your hair is all soaked." Iceland grabbed some of his fringed bangs and sighed, "Denmark decided that we needed to go swimming." Norway jumped up, "Swimming?! It's too cold for that! What if you got sick!"

Iceland recoiled at his scolding yet worried sister, "I'll be fine. I'm all grown up. I can do what I want." Norway's eyes instantly narrowed at what her brother said with sass in his voice. She leaned in close, causing him to blush and tremble slightly. "You're still a child and I worry about you, unlike Denmark." Iceland frowned at this and crossed his arms, "At least she likes to have fun. Something you don't seem to like..."

Norway frowned, "I enjoy fun things." Iceland shook his head, "Your idea of fun is too much for me Nor."

She grunted at what he said to her and looked away. The thought of him having more fun with Denmark than with her made her feel uncomfortable. She scowled at the thought of her partner and Iceland making love. Tears pricked at her eyes and the hormones started to cause her emotions to become slightly unstable. She honestly tried to hold back the jealousy and tears, but it was too much to handle.

Iceland noticed her tears and started to panic, thinking something was wrong. "Hey, Nor, what...what's the matter?" He bit his lip and wiped the tears away from the corners of her eyes, "Why are you crying?" She shook her head and was the one pushing him away for once. "It doesn't matter! Just...forget it!" She left the room in an irritated rush, leaving Iceland even more confused than he had been before.

Denmark's ears perked up when she heard sniffles and hurried footsteps approach her bedroom. Her first thought upon seeing her girlfriend crying at the bedroom door was 'what's going on?' The Dane dashed over to the smaller blonde and guided her over to their bed. "What's wrong, baby?" Norway wiped away the tears in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I-I-I..." She took a deep breath as she sat down on the bed and pressed her face against the other's chest. "Calm down, Nor..."

Norway tried to catch her breath, but ended up catching another sob and crying some more into Denmark's chest. "I'm so...so s-sorry." She mumbled, crying more. She was sorry for letting her emotions get the best of her. Being jealous of Denmark for having fun with Iceland was stupid. She couldn't help it though, the jealousy just came back. She wanted to rip her hair out in frustration and control these monster mood swings.

Denmark combed her long, graceful fingers through Norway's silky hair and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. There's no need to be sorry. Just calm down and let's go to sleep, sweetness."

She nodded and let Denmark lay her down. Her mind still wasn't restful, and it would be hard for her to fall asleep. She snuggled up against the warm female and let her rub circles on her back. It was starting to work, letting her lull her to sleep. But her mind still raced with all of her mistakes and everything she could have done correctly. She wanted to win Iceland's heart, but by the way it was going for her, she wasn't going to get close. She kept messing everything up and it was all because of her stupid hormones.

A part of her wanted to break this doubled edged sword spell, but then she probably wouldn't feel anything towards Iceland ever again. Nothing more than platonic love. That thought pained her, but at the same time, she would rather not deal with the hormonal moods of being a female. Sighing out one last time, she finally dozed off to sleep. Denmark continued to rub circles on her shoulders and kissed her softly. She really cared for her girlfriend but Iceland has caught her fancy. This, she knew, would be a conflicting situation.

Denmark let herself fall asleep too, wrapping her arms tightly around Norway and holding her close. She wanted to spend as much time with her lover as possible.

Iceland pushed himself off of the couch and scurried off into the direction of Denmark and Norway's bedroom. He already wanted to apologize to his sister. Once he stepped inside the opened door, he witnessed two beautiful women napping together. He noticed Assn empty space next to Norway and decided to claim the spot. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in to nervously snake his arm her slender waist.

Him joining them on the bed didn't stir either of the sleeping girls. Iceland nuzzled his face into Norway's soft hair, taking in her sweet scent that was just so Norway. Her presence comforted him and made it easy for him to join the two females in dreamland.

When they woke up, it was already the next day and Iceland cuddled against something soft. He smiled unconsciously at the pillow like presence upon his face and slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked at what his face was pressed against and gasped out in humiliation. Norway had a sleepy smile on her lips, looking down at the flustered teenager. "I'm sorry-" He started up, but she cut him off with a swift kiss. "Don't be sorry. It was comfortable." Iceland's face heated up at what she said and how it rang true. He honestly enjoyed the softness and warmth of her body meshed against his shivering one. Denmark rolled over with a yawn, sat up, and looked over to see Norway cradling Iceland against her body. "Good morning, Nor... Hey, Ice!" Iceland poked his head up from the valley of breast in his face and blushed at the happy Dane. "Hey there..." He squeaked out before diving back to hide his face. The two older girls found it absolutely adorable.

Denmark stretched and yawned, "I slept really well last night. How about you baby?" She pressed a kiss to Norway's cheek who just nodded. "Yeah, I slept wonderfully." Denmark smiled and winked at Iceland, "So, Emil, who are you taking out today?" Iceland blushed and Norway felt a surge of jealousy.

"I-I..." Iceland stuttered from nervousness and Norway's expression of hurt mixed with jaundice. Denmark grinned at the flustered Icelander, "Don't say Nor, because you already took her out." Norway gasped then immediately scoffed at what her partner said in such a blunt fashion.

Norway frowned, "And don't say Den because you and her went out for a while yesterday." Denmark pouted, "Hey that's not fair! That wasn't even a real date!" Iceland tried to quell the two of them, "Please don't fight! I...I think I'll take Denmark out though. I mean, she's right, our walk wasn't even a real date..." Iceland hoped Norway wouldn't completely flip out. She looked like she was going to snap.

"Come on, Nor. Pleas-" Norway silenced him with a forceful kiss on his lips and couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes. She was so mad that Iceland would take Denmark's side. The two people she loved were going out with each other and that irked her. Honestly, she would rather have Sweden go on a date with Iceland. Wait, what was she saying? She didn't want anyone to go with him except her. 'I feel so selfish, but... he's mine...' She couldn't stand the thought of them kissing and holding hands. Odin forbid second base with them. She would never forgive either of them if they had sex. She would send one of her trolls their way.

Iceland frowned, "Nor, you know why I have to do this." He hated seeing her upset, but he really wanted to get to know the different girls. Maybe he should have gone with Finland. That might have been safer. But him and Denmark had a lot of fun just in their short while together, and he'd really like to do more of that. "It's just a date. I went out on one with you."

"But..." The Norwegian glanced away in shame, "I don't want you to have sex with her!"

Iceland flushed red, "What?! Have sex with her?" Iceland shook his head, "No! I wouldn't!" Denmark was a little offended by that, "Why not? I'm hot!" Iceland covered his face, "I'm not ready for that! Not with any of you!"

"I bet he would rather have sex with Finland! She's got the biggest boobs," Denmark let her grin turn into a small scowl. Norway nodded in agreement. "Yeah," Norway added, "She had a nice butt and curves as well. She's not the skinniest of us, but I bet he likes his type of girl with some meat on her bone." Iceland's eyes widened at what they were saying. It was utterly ridiculous. What was wrong with them?

"Can you two just cut it out!" Iceland cried out, this was embarrassing and he was over it. "I don't want to have sex with anyone! Regardless of how they look! I'm just not ready for that kind of relationship okay!?"

Denmark and Norway wore uncomfortable frowns at what the teenager said. They really believed that he was after their bodies.

"I just want to have fun and get to know you. Why can't you understand that?" Now he was upset and flustered. He scurried off of the bed and pulled his pants on before storming out of the room.

Right as he was leaving with his head hung low, he collided with Finland in the hallway. "Oh, sorry Tino." Iceland apologized to the blonde on the floor. He reached out to give her a hand, which she gladly accepted. "What are you doing today?" Finland asked curiously with a cute smile.

Iceland shook his head, "I don't know yet." Finland brightened instantly, "Let's do something then! You and me!"

He was taken back at her declaration. "Well, I-" She giggled and tugged him with her towards the kitchen. "We don't have to go anywhere fancy. Let's make some brownies in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>AN: Leave us reviews please! :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
